My Dauntless Life
by Derpy dinosaur
Summary: I kinda suck at summaries but basically my life in this... divergent-y times :) I include my friends and stuff and... yah. Just read it, it's better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1: Finally!

Chapter One: finally out

**Hey so this is my first fanfiction and be nice but please feel free to criticizes… this is me and my friends in the divergent setting, if the war hadn't happened, but we didn't use our real names. 0.o **

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent the amazing Veronica Roth does **

I'm from Amity, and I hate it there. Everyone's so happy and perky and… annoying. I really don't like people. But thank god that my aptitude test results were not Amity, They where dauntless and surprisingly Abnegation. I didn't know I could be selfless but apparently I can.

On our way to the choosing ceremony I see many kids my age. I basically tune out until I get called forward, "Catharine Boyd, please come forward." I walk to the middle of the stage, my brother went to dauntless and so will I. I take the knife from the announcer-person-guy. I cut my hand, and before the blood spills out of my hand I turn it upside down. I hear blood sizzling on the burning hot coals, and walk over to the dauntless crowd who are cheering.

Some other people transfer and before I know it we are running down the stairs and next to the train tracks. The train comes our way and I see handles in the cars, I start running and jump aiming to grab the handle. I grab it but am now hanging out of the car. Someone pulls me in but I'm not sure who. Then I help three other girls in and we all fall against the back wall. We go around in a circle telling our names. A thin blondeish girl goes by Cameron, she's from candor. A skinny short girl with long stick strait brown hair is Clover, abnegation. Also a Short thin built girl with golden brown skin and fake glasses is called Crystal, Erudite. Now it's my turn, and I really don't want to be called Catharine so I say

"Hi, I'm Cat, and I'm from the hell hole Amity!" with fake excitement.

**Yup, my real name is Sara but I wanted to go by cat so I named myself Catharine. So how you like it? It's my first so I would like to get a response so don't be shy ****_**


	2. Chapter 2: Who will jump First?

**I decieded to update it again because, well, I'm really excited about getting my story out there so yah, I will usually do daily updates though…ENJOY **

Clover laughs at my joke about Amity being awful.

"I thought almost everyone loves Amity. I mean you're the only Amity that didn't stay in Amity." Cameron says giving me a weird look.

"Yeah please don't call me Amity, because I'm anything but Amity," I say " and everyone loves Amity because they like people. I, on the other hand don't like people who laugh at stuff that isn't even funny, and in all honesty I really don't like people in general. You guys seem fine but, yeah I think you get the picture." I smirk and Cameron smirks back.

"I HATE PEOPLE TOO!" Clover says. Crystal has been awful quiet; I wonder what she's thinking.

"Are you gonna say anything Crystal or listen like that spider next to your hand?" I ask

"What?"She looks down at her hand, her eyes go wide and she jumps up, screeching in the process. Cameron, Clover and I all burst out laughing. "It's not funny guys!" she says with a pout on her face.

"your right, It's HALARIOUS!" I say between laughs, which only makes Clover and Cameron laugh harder.

We all go silent as we see a building appear, we have to jump onto it. As it approaches I get ready, and when it's here I jump. I land hard and roll onto my back and stare at the sky. Then I remember where I am, I sit up and look around. I sigh in relief as I see Clover, Crystal, and Cameron all sitting around looking somewhat dazed. I scan my surroundings, We are on top of a tall building, with no way off.

"I am Max and you are about to enter the dauntless compound. There's one way to get there" He gestures to off the building, great, we have to jump. "So," Max asks "who's going to jump first?" No one moves. I sigh and walk towards the edge, I grab Max by the shirt.

"There had better be a net or something at the bottom." I say as threateningly as I can. I look a little ridiculous though, I'm short, skinny, and have thin muscles which you can't see unless I'm flexing them. Not very Amity like, I might say. I'm wearing skinny jeans and a bright yellow quarter sleeve shirt. Probably not very scary.

"Wow acting Dauntless already" Max says as I let go of his shirt. He probably rolled his eyes but I wasn't watching. I turned and looked at Clover, Cameron, and Crystal's shocked faces. I show them how scared I am with my eyes. I turn and without looking back,

I jump.

**This is pretty accurate about my friends except I probably wouldn't grab Max's shirt 0.o. Anyways I'll keep updating if you readers review **


	3. Chapter 3: My New Friends --

**Sorry if you read my chapters and the first one repeated, I'm very new to fanfiction and I had a small issue but I got it fixed **** ok but I'm enjoying writing this so I made one finale chapter for the night, I hope you enjoy. Oh and I have like 25 veiws but I want some reviews so don't be shy, I only bite my friends… :3 **

O! MY! GOSH! When the heck did I decide that jumping off a building FIRST was a good idea, because it wasn't! I felt like the wind was sucked out of my lungs and I couldn't make a sound. What felt like forever, but was probably seconds I hit… something, I guess it was a net because it embraced me and then I bounced and started laughing. A hand was stuck in my face, I grasped it and I got pulled up onto concrete.

Tobias's Point of View

It was very interesting, this girl was like a copy of Tris except with brown hair and a little taller. She was already a bit muscular which surprised me because she came from Amity. She laughed when she hit the net just like Tris did. She was just like Tris but no one will ever compare to my Tris.

"what's your name?" I ask her.

"well, I was Catharine, but now I am Cat!" she says, putting emphasis on was.

Tris's Point of Veiw

This girl was just like me but I know she wasn't interested in him, most girls were but this one just looked at him like he could be a friend but nothing more. That I was sure of, I mean, she didn't try to stay near him at all or even look at him again. _Good._ I think to myself.

Back to my point of view

"first jumper, Cat, From Amity!" this guy says, he's hot but I don't think he'd want anything to do with me so I continue my day like I never noticed him, which I really didn't, he didn't make much of an impression on me. I bow playfully and smile when I lift my head. The Dauntless crowd cheers and pups their fists in the air.

I am messing with the crowd when

"CAT" someone screamed in my ear.

"AAAAH" I screech and jump like five feet in the air. The crowd roars with laughter.I whip around and see Clover smiling at me evily, a playful glint in her bright green eyes, which are really pretty but seem a little unnatural. Maybe she has contacts. I'm about to tackle her lightly when Cameron comes up and screams

"CLOVER" in her ear, I laugh at that and high-five Cameron as Clover pouts on the floor. I think the crowd likes our show because they are laughing really hard. I like it! And some Dude comes up to me.

"Your welcome!" he says I cock my head "you know for keeping you in this faction" it finally dawns on me after a second of confusion.

"OOOOOOOOOOH you're the kid who helped me in the train?"

"that's me" he says "oh hey Cameron"

"hey Drake" she replies.

**like it?** **in real life "Clover" has glasses**


	4. Chapter 4: tiny Chapter sorry

**I thought Clover Cameron Crystal and I need a friend that was a guy, so I asked my friend Drake and he's like sure, so now we have drake, us five will become very close friends… and then theirs gonna be like these two evil chicks and three other guys **

I must look confused because Cameron and Drake laugh

"We came from the same faction, we aren't really friends but we at least recognize each other" Cameron says.

That's when Crystal decides to show up.

"Hey girlies! And … random dude?" That's the most I've heard out of her all day so I thought it would be a good idea to tease her.

"When did you get so chatty?" I say sarcastically. She makes a face at me, sticking her tounge out, closing one eye, and tilting her head.

"What the heck was that?" I ask while laughing, I've never seen anything like it. "hey what happened to your glasses, _Erudite_?" Her face goes slack and her eyes half close and her mouth makes a straight line.

"Before she jumped she threw them at Max." says some tall skinny Erudite chick.

"Reeaar" I say clawing the air at her. Clover, Cameron, and Drake all start laughing while Crystal is trying not to laugh, very professional.

"uh, hmf!" she says then stalks away.

"follow me" a voice booms and we all walk through a long hallway

**Sorry this chapter is like SUPER SUPER SHORT but I kinda ran out of time A.K.A. My brother wanted me to get off so I was a good little sister and got off **** remember review thanks 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Intro to Dauntless

**SUPER BOWL MORNING…I don't even know who's playing **** anyways well here's an update, and please remember to review I want to know if you guys like it.**

It's that guy that pulled me out of the net. He leads us down a hallway and then stops us. Some chick says

"Dauntless born with me, I don' think you need a tour of the place." Like ¾ of the group leaves and now there are ten of us, all the transfers. I stand in back with my four friends while a couple of goodie-two-shoe chicks stand in front and three guys in the middle.

"welcome, I am Four and this is Six, This is my wife so keep your hands off both of us. I normally work in the control room and Six works in the tattoo parlor after training. Now we are about to lead you to the pit which you will one day learn to lo-"

"The Pit? Nice name." Four walks up to the kid.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked in a low voice, leaning his face close to his.

"Dylan" he gulps.

"Well Dylan, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths I would have gone to their faction, so I suggest you all keep your mouths shut. Got it?" We all nod our heads. He pushes open a set of double doors and we all walk through them to a huge, well, pit. Then He leads us down a trail to a long drop with a river at the bottom.

"This is the chasm, one daredevil jump will end your life, it happens every year and I'm sure at least one of you will jump this year." I gulp loudly because of the not in my throat. Unlike everyone else Drake and I walk to the edge and look down.

"Carful _Amity_, wouldn't want to fall." Some snobby chick says.

"You know I might be former amity but at least I don't act like a snob." I shoot back.

"Come on I don't want to listen to you bicker so we are going to the cafeteria for lunch." Four says as we go into a large, table filled room. The Dauntless start cheering. It's pretty crowded so Clover, Cameron, and Drake go to fill up a table, leaving Crystal and me to look for a table. I see Six and she waves us over to the two spots left at the table.

They go around the table saying names like we did in the train car and once again it are my turn.

"Hi, I'm Cat." I say felling suddenly shy. Now I know Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Christina along with Four and Six.

"So Cat, How do you like your instructors, are they scary at all?" Zeke says with a grin. I'm not really sure why.

"Um… no not really." I say. The table goes quiet, all eyes on me. "What?" I ask sharply. "You know I don't particularly like being stared at." I say and then they all look away except Uriah.

**Tobias's POV**

Huh, I don't know if Cat noticed but Uriah has been paying much attention to her. I can't believe Uriah and Marlene broke up, but they're still pretty good friends so it's not like he's taken. I think little Uriah has a crush, just like I did.

Back to my POV

I waved my hand in Uriah's face, I don't know if he knew but he was starting to stare. It's was a little creepy. I couldn't tell if he was thinking, ooh she's cute or how did that walrus escape the zoo. Clover told me about that, and probably the second one in my case.

**Howed you like it, I was to lazy to make a boyfriend for me up so I just used a character and since I didn't want to be with Zeke I choose Uriah **


	6. Chapter 6: Somebody's got a Crush :3

**Hey so sorry if i coinfuesd you with the Point of veiws but i thought it would be a good idea, tell me if it wasn't... and OMG thank you for the reveiws, they where'nt excatly helpfull but , hey it's feed back and it tells me that people have been reading this so YAY.. and there will probably be lots of grammer errors and stuff because i hade to type it in the copy and paste part of the... oh nevermind.**

**OMG OMG OMG YAY WE GOT STORY FOLLOWERS YAY THANKYOU33333333**

**Tobias POV**

I guess Cat noticed Uriah's staring because she waved her hand in front of his face and told him to stop staring. Tris guessed it to because once Cat did that we shared a knowing look.

**Uriah's POV**

I was just at lunch and then Six started to wave over a couple initiates. They were both pretty short and the shorter one had golden skin and thick black hair. The other was... wow... she was really pretty. She was kinda short, probably around 5 2" 5 3', and with Straight brown hair that went to about halfway down to her elbow. She was already slightly musculer which was suprising considering the neon yellow shirt she was wearing. I could hardly take my eyes off her, but then she caught me staring. I saw Tris and Four sharing a look. They knew it before I did, I have to talk to them after lunch.

**My POV**

After lunch we all got up and followed Six to the dorms. Four and Uriah left the cariteria talking, I wonder what they where talking about. I have a feeling it's about me but I don't think it is, I just can't shake that feeling in the back of my mind. What ever.

I find a top bunk above Clover, Cameron and Crystal find a bunk to share, and I honestly don't know where Drake went. I lay out my stuff and Crystal decides she wants to go shoping, so we head down to the pit. We go into a clothing store and I let Her pick out clothes for me. I brought lots of jeans so she picks out some shirts for me to wear. I buy a couple and see Uriah, he walks over to us and says

"Hey initiats, Cat right? And Crystal?" He says trying to hide the fact that he knows my name. I trained myself to read people just like the Candor, but I'm not THAT good at it he's just bad at hiding things.

"That's us!" I say with fake cheerfullness.

"What are you guys doing here?" He says trying to make small talk.

"Oh you know, just hunting elephants" I say sarcastically. He laughs and says

"Well I hope there arn't any elephants around here! Anyways see you around, Cat." With that said he leaves me with a smiling Crystal. All of two seconds pass before Crystal squeals happily.

**Uriah's** **POV**

I see Cat and, I think Crystal in a store at the pit. My stomache becomes a warm pit, as I walk up to her.

"Hey intitiates, Cat right? And Crystal?" What am I doing! I did an awful job of hiding I know her name. I think she knows i'm faking.

"That's us!" she says cheerfully, which i'm sure is fake, she's sarcastic, I like it!

"What are you guys doing here?" I. Am. So. Stupid! What are you doing here? Realy, that's the best you could do Uriah?

"Oh you know, just hunting elephants." She says. She's so adorable and witty and I'm... lsdkfoieorh;akdfgaoieprjtakdsfhgoaeirhga erhao! This is not fair!

I laugh and say

"Well I hope there aren't any elephants around here! anyways see you around Cat." I walk away and duck behind a clothes rack. Crystal squeals,

"What's got you so happy?" I hear Cat say sharply.

"O MY GAWD! He sooooooooo likes you!" Crystal screams

"he does not." says Cat. wheeew, she hasn't figured it out.

"He does too!" crap!

"Fine, he likes me, I don't really want to play this game becuase I know you'll win" Cat says, okay this is good she doesn't believe I like her. good

"Uriah?" Tris says. She had just moved a dress out of the way and I was now in veiw. "What are you doing? Wait a minute, where you spying on Cat?" she says smirking at me.

"No..."

"Get out of here and go talk to her!"

"I... but... I did... and..."

"Ok well at least get out of the clothes rack"

**My POV**

What's got you so happy?" I snap.

"O MY GAWD"she bounces up and down like a kindergardener "he soooooooo likes you!"

"He does not"

"He does too!"

"Fine, he likes me, I really don't want to play this game becuase I know you'll win." We walk back to the dorm, while Crystal babbles the whole way about what a cute couple she makes.

"WOW WOW WOW... WOW! What is going on with Cat?" Clover asks. Crystal walks over to her trying not to skip while walking and whispers something in her ear.

"O MY GOD, O MY GOD, O MY GOD!" She screeches with delight. "Do you have a hair-straightener and make up?" she asks suddenly super calm.

"Yes, yes I have all of that why?" I say calmly.

"Because, you have to impress him, DUH!" Clover screams.

"I don't think she could impress anyone with that ugly face of her's." says the same snobby chick that kept butting in on all our conversations. Crystal walks up to her.

"Chloe do you have to listen in on all are conversations, or are you just seeing who's boyfreind you can steal?" Crystal asks threateningly.

"Your just jelous becuase I stole Nate from you, just like i'm going to steal Uriah from Cat!"

"That's it you little... UUUHGG!" Crystal leaps at Chloe, who trys to move out of the way but is to slow. Crystal starts puching her. I jump up and get in between them. Chloe now takes her chance at me and puches me in the eye. I ignore the pain and puch her gut, she double over and I kick her down just as Four and Uriah walk in to check on us. I pin her to the ground and hold her their. I feel arms come around my stomache and my feet are no longer on the ground. I am slung over someones shoulder as Four checks Chloe. He asks to take her to the infirmary but she doesn't want to. Uriah carrys me out of the dorm and sets me donw outside in the hallway.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" He yells "I just saw you like ten minutes ago all nice and happy and now you've got a black freaking eye!" He's standing pretty close to me.

"Ok first off, I didn't start that and the only reason I had her pined on the floor was becuase Crystal attacked her and the-"

"Crystal? That quiet girl I saw you with at the pit, attacked her?" he asks confuesed,

"Yeah they came from the same faction and from what I understand Chloe stole her boyfriend or something." He nods in understanding. "Anyways I tryed to stop the fight, by getting in between them. Then Chloe decided she didn't like me either so she punched me in the eye, I punched her in the gut and kicked her over then pined her and that's when you picked me up." I suck in a huge breath and he laughs. "What are you laughing at?"

"You know, Dauntless needs more people like you, I-Dauntless needs you to make it through initiation and stay." That was a nice attempt to cover for himself but I still caught it.

"Where you going to say _I _need you to make it through initiation?" I ask him mockingly. Then he does what I least expect him to. He kisses my cheek and walks away. I stand there not knowing what to do.

I stand their for a long time till Cameron comes out.

"You okay?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine... I think" I walk back into the dorm with her and flop down on my bunk, dreading the squealing about to happen as I break the news to my friends

**OOOH URIAH'S GOT A CRUUUUSH! :3 anyways you like?**

**once again sorry for all the spelling and stuff errors 33333**


	7. Chapter 7: Opps forgot big bro :)

**hahaha, ok this is like completely true about my friends and what they would do if they found out something like this, i could get them to admit it too! anyways i'm finding it really hard to describe "Crystal" right so i'm just gonna say it right now : she's asian k? anyways now that i have followers i really want like one person to favorite it, just one person thats all i ask.**

After Crystal, Clover, and Cameron calmed down from my news, which took like an hour. They jumped up and down, squealed, screamed, and ran around singing Cat and Uriah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. And I'm the one who came from Amity? It was really annoying, it's a good thing we where the only ones in the dorms at that time. I was ready to strangle them by the time they where done, which was 9:30 at night.

"Shut up and go to sleep, everyone's here now!" I yelled at them, and they all trudged to their beds reluctantly. People probably cryed and screamed but I slept soundly knowing I wasn't stuck in Amity any more.

I woke up at 7:30 I put on some light make up, just a little mascara and dark blue eyeliner. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, leaving my bangs out, and put on track pants, and a tight black shirt. I already decided today that I was going to get a tattoo, just a small paw print on my collar bone like Six's ravens. I thought that was a good place for a tattoo. By the time I was done my friends were just getting up. I smile in satisfaction. I pull on my black and white convers from my bag of clothes and wait for my friends to get ready.

I'm usually not a morning person but I was so excited I woke up early for once in my life. And today I realized that I like having friends, in Amity I had no friends becuase everyone was so... annoying I guess.

We all walked down to the cafateria and sit down at our own table. Clover, Crystal, and Cameron all sit at one end talking and gigling, while I sit at the other end glaring at them. When are they gonna let it go?

**Tobias's POV**

Uriah keeps looking over his shoulder. He does it like twenty times in a minute!

"Dude, tone it down a notch, she's gonna figure it out if you keep it up." He whips around and Zeke, his brother, looks to where he's been looking and laughs.

"OOOOOOOH, you like the Amity chick! Well their _quiet _fun by reputation." he says wiggleing his eyebrows at him. Uriah shoves him.

"Shut up dude! She's not like any Amity I've ever met, okay? She's so... I don't know different, maybe that's why I like her. She's got two sides to her, one side, is a fun sarcastic side that's funny and cute, and the other is a tomboyish tough dark side." He finishes.

"cough cough stalker cough cough" Zeke says, or coughs I guess. The whole table laughs which consists of me, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Tris, Will, and Christina. The only one not laughing is Uriah, who is a bright shade of red which only makes us laugh more. Tris and I get up and go to the training room followed closely by, Cat, what a coincident and her little army of friends.

**Back to my POV**

Tris and Four see us following them to the training room and laugh, which kind of creeped me out but whatever. Then they stop and turn around abrubtly like they'd given something away. Imediatly I think of Uriah and I remeber the event of last night, touching my eye which hurts when I poke it.

I can't believe it, I feel like I like him but i keep trying to force that down and pretend like I don't. I guess I'm playing some sort of hard-to-get... oh well.

we walk into the training room, I walk up to Six, AFTER telling my friends to stay put. I'm only an inch taller then her so we see eye to eye. I decide not to beat around the bush and just cut through it.

"Why were you laughing when you saw us earlyer?" I can see her tense up for a second and then loosen.

"No reason." she says quickly. I raise one eyebrow at her. "Fine" she says giving up "Uriah... he, he, umm..." she trails off

"He likes me doesn't he?" I ask quietly. She looks almost shocked that I figured it out. "Um... can I tell you something?"

**Tris's POV**

I was shocked she pieced it together! The only clue he she had was that he was staring at her yesterday, wait Uriah was blushing at lunch today, like A LOT. WHAT DID HE NOT TELL US!

"Um... can I tell you something?" she says

"Sure?" I reply trying to hide how curious I am to find out what Uriah did.

"Um... you know how I, kinda got in that, you know fight last night? Well he picked me up and carried me out of the dorm and... um... he..." She kept trailing off. "He kissed me on the cheek!" She says really loud and fast. THAT DOG! I smile inside. It's a good thing that only me, Tobias, and her friends where in the room.

Just then the Erudite snob walks in, speak of the devil.

**My POV**

Chloe and her little minion walk in, joy. Four hands us all a gun.

"Today you will all learn how to fire a gun. You have a few rules, one, don't hit anyone! Two act like your holding a gun. Three, pay attention to yourself not, not others now go!" We all scramble to get in front of a target, I get the Targert next to Chloe because she's scared of me the most out of all the initiates.

I start to fire my gun. I plant my feet, straighten my arms, and pull the trigger. I'm a little thrown back but still on my feet, unlike Chloe who fell over the first time, she was lucky her dress didn't fly up. About five shots in and I'm the only one hitting the center of the target. I keep firing,

Some guy walks in, Six and Four go stiff. I take they don't like him. He just stands at the back wall, observing all of us. I can feel his eyes rake over me, the first time I don't care but the second and third time I squirm and he moves on.

It's lunch and the only ones not hitting the target is Chloe and her little minion who's name I think is... Bella? He walks over to them.

"Are you trying not to hit the target?"

"N-no I just, i'm not good at this" Chloe stutters. She looks realy scared, like wet your pants scared. I'm not suprised he has long greasy hair, lots of peircings and tattoos. I think I hear Four call him Eric.

"Well get better or your gonna get cut by the end of stage one!" He yells.

"And with that I dismiss you for lunch!" Four says breacking the tension we walk into lunch late so we have two split. There are six spots left in the whole cafiteria, four at one table and two at, of course Uriah's table. I have a feeling Four did this on purpose. Clover, Crystal, Cameron, and Drake all fill the four spots at the other table. I see Six wave me over and sigh as I sit down in between Four and Zeke, which puts me right across from Uriah. Some one sooooooo planed this.

I bury myself in my food not wanting to say much, like at all. But soon enough Zeke asks

"So what do you like to do, Cat?" I decided to be sarcastic.

"Well, I like to pick, flowers and ride my pet unicorn!" I smile and then let mly face go slack. The table laughs a little and they all look at Uriah.

"What?" He says blushing, a bright red color creeping into his cheeks.

Zeke starts staring at me like I look fimiliar. Uriah coughs and Zeke looks away. but pretty soon he's got that look on his face again.

"O MY GOSH stop staring at me Zeke!" I say.

"Oh sorry... you just look really fimiliar all of a sudden... WAIT is your brother Paul?!" I had completely forgoton about my brother. He transfered last year. A ton of memories fill my mind at once.

"O my gosh I completely forgot about him! Where is he? Is he okay? Did he make ith through initiation? I hop he's okay! I-"

"WOAW, calm down Cat! He's fine, he works in the control room with me." Four says. Relief washes over me.

"I'll have to visit him tonigh." I say.

"Come whenever you want I won't tell him your coming... and I'll show you where it is because I don't think you know." he replies

"Thanks and your right i don't know."

**OK so yes I have a brother named paul and I forgot about him in the story so now he's coming into play. Pretend he's in Tris and Uriah's initiate class k? And should i make Uriah and Cat/me official in the next chapter hooly cow that was a looooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter took like an hour.**


	8. Chapter 8: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW

I** feel kind of bad about forgetting my brother :( oh well anyways here's the next chapter, and do you guys like long chapters or short chapters? Anyways I think I might make UriahxCat official maybe **

I follow Four to the controll room. It's a little awkward, and most girls would probably try to kiss him or something but no I think that I like Uriah, and I also like Tris and wouldn't want to steal her boyfriend. I probably couldn't if I tryed though, I think they really like each other... Their soooo cute, wow I sound like Crystal.

Anyways Four lead me to the control room and I thank him. I go in and for some reason he follows me. He stands against the wall I walk up to paul. He turns and looks at me like he doesn't recognize me at first then he face lights up a little.

"Cat? You came to Dauntless?" he asks

"I sure did Captain Obvious." I smirk at him and he smirks back. We hug... it's kind of awkard. Four laughs from the wall.

"Hey Four, how's Tris?" Four gives him a look like _really did you have to say that?_ "What?"

"Is Six's Real name Tris?" I ask.

"Yes it is, and she's good Paul." Paul gives Four a look and then turns his attention back to me.

"Good to see you Sergent Sarcasim." he says smirking

"Good to see you too, Kernel Comeback." I say smirking back at them.

"You guys are a lot alike and at the same time you are nothing alike."

"Thankyou Four for that not at all obvious statement" I tell him.

"Wow you really are Sergent Sarcasim."

XXPAGE BREAKXX

After my visit wtih Paul I walk into the dorms grab Clover and say

"I'm getting a tattoo wanna come?"

"Sure I know just what to get!" Together we run to the tattoo parlor. We walk in and who's their, of course Uriah is. I roll my eyes and Clover giggles when Tris winks at me and makes a kissy face, great. Tris finishes the ball of flames on his back. I try not to stare at Uriah's bare skin as Tris asks what I want.

"Well I would like a paw print on my collorbone." I tell her felling kind of shy.

"Hmm... like were my ravens are?" she says pointing to three black birds on her collorbone

"Yup" I say excitedly.

She starts whith the the tattoo pen and soon enough I have a small black paw print on my collor bone. Now it's Clover's turn. she asks for a silver infinaty sigh on the inside of her left wrist, and in about a half an hour she has a tattoo too.

"Good luck with Uriah" Tris teases She starts to walk us out. She steps on my ankle which was supposed to be a playful gesture but she falls and screams with pain. I look back and her foot is bent in a way it's not supposed to. I push my panic to the back of my mind and help her stand up.

"I'll have to give you a piggy-back ride to the infirmary" She nods and uses one leg to jump onto my back. I run as fast as I can to the infirmary Clover running behind us making sure she doesn't fall. I pass the pit then head through the cafateria where Four sees me with Tris on my back. He runs after us.

"Let me take her!" He says trying to hide his panic.

"that'll just... wast time" I say between breaths. I'm breathing heavely and slowing when I get to the infirmary. I set Tris down on a bed and tell the nurse what happend.

Clover and I leave the inferamry so Tris and Four can be alone. We walk back to the dorm forgetting about dinner. We talk about who we think will be the next trainer to take Tris's place, well she knows her as Six but I know her as Tris. We're just talking about nothing when Uriah pops his head though the door.

"Um... Cat can I talk to you? Like alone?" He looks a little nervous. I look at Clover who makes a little hand motion at me to go, I sigh and get up from Clover bunk and walk towards the door where Uriah is waiting for me. I hear her giggle as I step outside. He leads me to a hallway that I've never been to before.

For a second he just stares at me. I decided to break the silence.

"What?" I ask trying to sound impatient, suddenly I care a lot about what I look like.

"You rember how you got in a fight last night?" he asks me

"How could I forget" I growl.

"OK, well you know how I said that Dauntless needs you to make it past initiation? well I think I need you to stay too." _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW _that's the sweetist thing anyone has ever said to me. "I think I like you, like a lot."

He looks down at his feet. I take his chin in my hand and make him look at me, My gray eyes meet his greenish ones, and in that moment i'm not sure what I should do. Then I feel Warth Against my lips. Uriah pulls away and looks at me, melting me with his green eyes. I am completely lost in him.

**So how you like it? did i do a good job with the kiss? thanks for reading and to real life "Clover" how you like it? i'll add Johnathan in the next chapter! hehe luv you guys please reveiw **


	9. Chapter 9:Clover Gets A Say

**Okay so now i'm doing my update and i promised Clover I would give her boyfriend this chapter so yah... ENJOY! i'M WATCHING PITCH PERFECT FOR LIKE THE 20TH TIME LOVE THE MOVIE**

**Clover's POV**

After Six had broken her ankle I had the image imprinted on my eyelids, which meant there was no way I was going to sleep tonight. I got up and walked out of the dorm. I walk down a Hallway, not planning to go anywhere in particular. I keep walking, not paying attention to where I'm going. Just letting my feet take me where they please. I hear heavy foot steps, not super loud but not rely light. I look up and some how I managed to find my way to the pit. Sneaking lightly I head into the cafeteria, I see some guy, he's fairly muscular but not like a body builder. He's kind of tall 6 feet maybe a whole foot taller then me, not fair!

He starts to turn around because I made the awful mistake of dragging my foot. It makes a loud squeaky scuffing sound. I duck behind a table, like a wimp.

"Who's there?" He calls out. He starts to walk in my direction. I make a split second decision, and jump up turn and sprint out of the room past the pit. I hear his footsteps behind me as he pursues me. "Hey! Wait up, who are you?" He calls once again. I want to stop, I really do but i just keep running. I run down the hallway and into the dorms and close the door behind me. I push my back against it and slide down to the floor. "Holy cramp! that was a transfer?" I hear him say to himself, He's footsteps become fainter as he walks away. I go down to lay on my bunk where the exhaust of my chase puts me to sleep.

I wake up in the morning before everyone, even Cat, who gets up at like 6:30 every day. I go into the bathroom and straiten my hair, which takes all of five minutes. I get dressed. I look around for my Charm bracelet my dad gave me. _Cramp!_ I left it in the training room. I sneak out and through the cafeteria to get to the training room. I look through the little crack the door left, being slightly open. I see the guy from last night, in the light I see he has tattoos down his arms and on the back of his neck. I slowly move the door open, wincing when it creaks loudly. He looks over his shoulder at me.

"Initiates aren't supposed to be here unsupervised." He says this with absolutely no emotion at all. He turns back to his task which I now recognize as knife throwing.

"Well, your supervising me." I say quietly. I walk over to the table I left my charm bracelet and turn to leave.

HE'S RIGHT THEIR! "Gaaaaaah" I say hiding my face in my hands.

"Hey Hey Hey it's fine! I didn't mean to scare you, i'm sorry." he says soothingly. He grabs my wrists and pry's them from my face. He forces my to look at him, my chin in one of his hand, my wrists in the other hand. "I think I'm going to have to let Four do the rankings, he won't play favorites." He lets go of everything and just looks at me. It's getting little awkward for me so I clear my throat and walk out of the room, I can feel his eyes watching me the whole way. As soon as I'm out the door I sprint to the cafeteria, one word goes through my mind. _CAT! _I sit down next to her and making her jump out of her skin. I take one of the two muffins on her plate,

"Hey?!" she says "Get your own food!" She takes her other muffin and holds it close, turning her back to me. I'm smiling like an idiot and can't stop, she caches on. She leans close to me. I can feel her warm breath on my ear when she says "So who's the guy?" I just realized that I don't even know his name, but I do know he likes me, and I defiantly like him. I feel my face go blank.

"I, I don't know!" I say completely blown by the fact that I don't even know his freaking name!

**Sorry Clover I can't finish, I'm too tired and I need sleep I promise I'll get in more tomorrow after the swim meet. We are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO gonna crush bettendorf!**


	10. Chapter 10: Random update at midnight :3

**Okay people so I'm up this late yes because I need my hair to dry… and I had mountain dew which is why I took a shower at 10:30 at night anyways… anyways read it an review .**

**My Pov**

When Clover came running in I was like _here we go again_ but nope she sat down and TOOK MY MUFFIN! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY MUFFINS! YOU HEAR ME?! I grabed my remaining muffin and held it against where my neck and chest meat.

"Hey! Get your own muffins!" I tell her. She smiling like an idiot, I recognize that look. It's the same one I wore wearing after Uriah kissed me. I lean closer to her. "So who's the guy?" I whisper to her. Her face goes blank like she just realized something.

"I, I don't know" I stifle a laugh, she's smiling like an idiot because of a guy and she doesn't even know his name that's almost as sad as Uriah kissing me the night after we met. She looks a little frustrated. Well we can't talk about it now, not with training about to start. Me, Clover, Cameron, Drake, and Crystal walk to the training room. Drake marching in front, and when I say marching I mean literally marching, picking up his knees then stomping his feet. I can't help it, I laugh. Then there's me and Clover whispering and giggling about our similar guy problems. Then comes Cameron and Crystal, what their talking about I don't know. We get into the training room and the smile creeps back onto Clover's face, widening slowly til she's once again grinning, ear to ear, that stupid, pupylove, smile. I elbow her and she turns her face towards me. When I look at her I know that the guy standing over in the corner next to Four, is _the guy._

"Morning inititats, I'm still intact but sadly Six is not, so Johnathan is here to take her place for the rest of training. He want's to know all your names so he can address you personally so we will go around in a circle, starting with Cat" at that Drake makes a face at me, I stick my tongue out at him. Four clears his throat interrupting our face making. "Cat I don't think making faces at your _boyfriend_ will help you in any way with thi-"

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure I would know my boyfriend and it's DEFINITELY not drake." I say in a tone that was supposed to sound agitated and by the way Four starts to walk towards me I think it agitated him too. Or angered him, oh well. He leans his face close to mine. I don't budge, and stare right back at him with my black lined grey eyes. Four might scare most the inititats but he does't scare me. He might be a lot taller then me but I still return his glare, we are in a stare down. It lasts about 15 seconds and it starts to get awkward, he knows this and is waiting for me to back down which I refuse to do. He blinks and I see this as my way out. "HAH! YOU BLINKED! I WIN!" I yell and jump around in circles. I can tell everyone's staring at me, trying to figure out how I managed to keep a stare down going for like 30 seconds with the mighty Four. His eyebrows furrow and he gives me a confused look. I smile back just to confirm my craziness.

"Anyways," Four says still giving me a weird look. " Cat would you like to start?"

"You bet I would! Well I'm Cat, and I'm pretty sure the staring contest proved me crazy, and i'm from Amity and... I hated it there! Your turn Cameron!" I say this much enthusiasm like the weirdo I am and listen to the rest of the group say their names. I smile proudly back because I have, not only mighty Four giving me weird looks but i succeeded in getting weird looks from Johnathan. I smile Flirtaciously and then laugh at them when their eyebrows furrow, their eyes widen, and their mouths slightly drop open. Clover joins in laughing until they person introducing themself clears her throat, which could only be the drama queen herself: Chloe. And honestly right now I don't care, I continue laughing until i'm rolling on the floor with Clover, and when we finally calm down it's her turn.

**So anyways this is basically us at gym without the flirtacoius smiles... that would be weird "Heeeeey Mr. Duncan!" no jk jk jk he's married and has the CUUUUUTTTEEEESSSS KID EVER... can you tell i'm on a sugar high?**


	11. Chapter 11: a little romance 3

**Okay people, so my school had an early out today and so this might be an extra long chapter so I hope you enjoy it lkagjowiesjgakodlajhedirgjnh aefig;aedkjhba**

**My Pov**

"Hey, so I'm Clover and I'm from Abnegation and... Cat's turn"

"No it's not, I went first."

"Oh..."

"anyways, today we learn to Fight, not each other yet, but with punching bags. Go find bags, NOW!" most run to a bag but I take my sweet time and start punching, like the way Four and Johnathan. Johnathan comes up between me and Clover Observing her first. Uriah comes in and leans against the back wall looking at everyone before he looks at me, and Johnathan chooses that exact moment ot give me a tip, making a joke of it and I laugh lightly. I look over at Uriah and see something that I least expect in his eyes _jealousy.  
_I don't see why, Johnathan's attractive, but he's Clover's and I can tell by the way he looks at her that that was a true statement. Uriah waves at me to get my attention, he gives me a look and then looks at Johnathan and then back at me. I smirk at me and I mouth the words "Oooooooh, you jel-us!" He mouths back "Maybe I am!" "He likes Clover" "What" "He likes CLover" "what?" I sigh. I turn around to find and point at Johnathan, only all I can see is Fours Chest. I stop finger an inch away from poking him. I turn to the punching bag and point at that

"I'll start punching now..."

"You better." I hear him say i'm busy punching so I don't look at him. I can hear him walk over to Uriah. "You can see your girlfriend at lunch I'll make sure Clover gets at our table to because Johnathan's joining us too."

"She's not my girlfriend..." He lowers his voice like he doesn't want to be heard. "Not yet."

"Whatever Uriah just get outta here until lunch, and that's in like ten minutes." He trys to shoo him out but Uriah won't leave. Four gives up and goes back to training. Four walks around giving us all pointers He tells me I'm pretty good and that I just need to keep the tension in my abs. He pokes me and I squeal! I can't believe it! Four just TAZED ME!

"HEY, FOUR WHAT THE HECK!" he's laughing and walking to stand next to a laughing Johnathan. everyone stares at me, holding my side for a moment then they all start laughing at me, Four walks up to "Oh yeah that's from Uriah!" he says still laughing. I glare at him.

I see Chloe looking at Uriah, with a glint in her eye, _Ooooooh noooo! HE'S MINE!_ Did i really just say that?

"Well tell Uriah this is from me!" I say and Slap him acros the face, leaving a rather bright red hand print on his face and storm out of the room. Clover runs after me after saying something to Four and Johnathan, Johnathan follows to try and calm me down, or get Clover alone, probably the latter. I rush out of the training room down to the pit and near the chasm.

"Woah woah woah Cat! lets step away from the chasm!" She rushes towards me and grabs my arm.

"Let go i'm not going to jump because Four tazed me. I'm just mad that he is willing to do that when ,1 he has a girlfriend, and 2 I'm his initiate not his friend unless that's how he sees me. I can't call him anything but Instructor until initiation's over!" Johnathan slips back like he's trying to hid in the walls. "Johnathan don't be scared, I know you like Clover and she can see you as a boyfriend but I can't see either of you as anything but instructers yet." Johnathan reaches down and grabs Clover's hand in his own lacing their fingers. Clover looks just as surprised as me. He lets go and rubs the back of his neck. He starts to walks back the pit, and we both watch him go. That's when Uriah comes around the corner, he looks really sorry.

"So... how hard did he taze you?" He says, he looks like he has a glint in his eye but I might have imagined it. He takes a step closer so he's about 5 feet aways from me, why is he creeping up to me? If he thinks he's going to get a kiss after that stunt then he's go something else coming!

"I don't know." I tell him.

"Like this hard?" and before I can process what he just said he smiles like the devil posessed him and lunges at me. I feel something drive into my side. I start screaming and laughing. I kick high hoping to hit him, but he ducks and grabs me around the waist. He's hugging me, not what I wanted. He winks at me "See ya at lunch." He says walking away why do I like him again? Clover and I share a look, _men!__  
_

We walk back into the cafeteria and slide into the seat next to Uriah, Clover next to me.

"Hey Cat what's u-" I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek,

"Wooooooaaaaa there Cat, getting a little public there are we?" Zeke teases me.

"Shut up Zeke, he's not my instructor so I don't see why I can't date him." He smirks at me. I try to grab Uriah's hand under the table but he pulls away.

"Cat why all of a sudden are you soo... like clingy?" Uriah says he scoots away from me a little. I frown a little and confess with everyone's eyes on me.

"Uh... well I kinda ... saw Chloe looking at you... and..." A smile creeps onto his face and he scoots back next to me so we almost touch but not quite. "And I wanted ... wanted her to... to.. know..." I mumble the rest.

"What was that?" Zeke says putting his hand to his ear and leaning close to me.

"Fine, I wanted her to know that you" I point at Uriah "were mine." Uriah laughs a little and puts his arm around me, while Clover is talking to Johnathan, their just like Tris and Four! One short one tall, Instructor and initiate, well former instructor and initiates. They're still cute together. Uriah grabs my hand and leads me towards the training room, after Four and Johnathan left to go train again.

"Hey Cat?" I turn around to look at him, half in the door half out. "Meet me by the chasm after training"

"Can't wait" I reply and walk into the training room to finish training. I get lost in it and I'm still punching when Clover comes over to me.

"Hey we're done! Come on!" I follow her to the dorms.

"Wait I need to meet Uriah!" I run down to the pit and see a familiar girl running ahead of me, Chloe. I see Uriah too, he turns around hoping it's me but he see's Chloe instead and looks uncomfortable. Well at least I know he doesn't like her.

"Get away from me, I have a girlfriend." defiantly doesn't like her.

"Yeah, well it's going to be me!" She says before crushing her lips to his. Uriah slaps her and pulls away. That's when I come in. I run up kick her knees out from under her and put my foot on her chest pinning her to the ground, and say

"If you think you can steal my boyfriend, well, think again." I punch her in the face and she gets up, holding her face. I stand in front of Uriah and he puts a hand on my hip, where my hands rest.

"Bitch!" she screams and runs away like a little girl. I turn to face Uriah.

"So how much of that did you see?" he asks nervous.

"Only enough to know that you won't cheat on my." He smiles and picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. I laugh as he carries me to the dorm. he drops me on my bed, which is a top bunk and kisses me good night.

"Get a room" some one sneers.

"Shut up" I say as Uriah walks out of the room someone tries to trip him but he jumps at the last second. He laughs and goes out of the room. When every one is asleep except for me Clover she starts to walk out.  
"where are you going at midnight?" I giggle stupidly because i'm over tired.

She giggles and gives me a thumbs up. _Johnathan!_

**are you happy Clover i'm getting their. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Romance and Paintballs

**okay so here's another update because I finished my homework done!**

**Clover's POV**

Just when I thought Cat was asleep I was wrong. I started walking towards the door.

"Where the heck are you going at midnight" she giggles, wait did Cat just _giggle?_ oh yeah she told me she gets weird when she's over tired. I decide to just give her a thumbs up, she nods slightly then flops back down and goes to sleep. I walk out into the hall, my bare feet instantly freeze against the cold stone.

"Hey Clover, I thought you'd never come." I jump a little as I see Johnathan leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Hey." I say back turning to face him.

"Come with me." He leads me down a hallway. He stops and he has a good grip on his arm, he stopped pretty suddenly so i get jerked back and pulled against his chest. I smile and look up "You know that wasn't suposed to happen." He says

"Really so you weren't planning to pull me into your arms? Really?" He smiles and kisses my cheek. I can't stop smiling and I probably look like an idiot. He's doing the same thing though so he can't call me out for it.

"You know, You are the most beautiful Dauntless girl in the compound."

"Really, even prettier then, oh I don't know, Chloe!"

"Are you seriously comparing yourself CHLOE?! That chick wears way to much make up, she's as tall as me, and in summary she's a bitch! So please don't compare yourself to her, because your perfect hight, you've got beautiful green eyes, perfect long hair, and your just perfect all together." I really hope he kisses me, he might be my instructor but right now I could care less. He starts leaning closer to me and soon his forehead is pressed against mine. My eyes close. My eyes jolt open when Johnathan presses his mouth to mine, then flutter closed again my eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He pulls away and I look him in the eye. His green eyes, are the most beautiful shade with dark green flecks, they are perfect, they are real, unlike my fake green contacts. He suddenly looks panicked and looks at his watch. "You need to get back to the dorms NOW!" He turns me and shoves me towards the dorms. I run and get in their, and as soon as my head hits the pillow Eric bursts in with Four and Johnathan right behind him Cat jumps up and shoves on her jeans black tanktop and studded combat boots. I do the same except jeans tanktop sweatshirt and converse.

Together we run out to the train tracks and meet up whit Eric, Four, and Johnathan.

**My Pov**

When Clover and I get to the traintracks we both are breathing hard. We got their before everyone else. Eric was by himself and Four and Johnathan together. I'm assuming the ultra-confident Eric was on his own. Soon everone's their and we are getting into the trains, I jump in and pull Clover in after me. We stand near the front and I'm rather uncomfortable so I work my way back a little, Clover follows me. We wait

"Everyone grab a gun!" Eric shouts "We are playing capture the flag, a dauntless tradition, we will pick teams now. And I get first pick so I'm going for... Dylan" some transfer.

"Cat."

"Christian" another transfer both of which are buff.

"Clover" YES THANKYOU FOUR YOU ARE FORGIVEN FOR TAZING ME.  
then they rattle on a few more times then I see something that Eric hasn't, Four and Johnathan have picked all the thin built fast people, smart. They teams are decided and my team goes first we hide our flag on top of a pavilion thing. I climbed trees a lot in amity so I had to get it up there. My team determined that we needed a spy to go look out. I volunteered.

When the game starts I run out in front of everyone. I roll behind some bushes and look around, no one. I move forward again this time behind a building. I do the same scaning proces and run behind a huge tree. I peer around to see someone standing there literally shaking, and that person is Dylan. I peer around and shoot him. he looks around confused I run out from behind my tree, He gasps like he can't believe he got shot down by an amity chick, well Believe it! I continue this process either shooting people down or escaping people, I remember what my brother told me, follow the path of enemies, until I finally see it! the flag!

I'm about to jump out and grab it when I see one person standing between me an the flag, she's a tall blonde chick with lots of makeup. I'm going to enjoy this!

I jump out shoot her about 10 times and race forward, they made a big mistake, the flags at the top of a tree. I scramble up the tree while Chloe cry's at the base saying stuff like "that's not fair!" well you know what i don't care! I fly through the branches and grab the flag in my fist. Screaming at the top of my lungs. Clover comes up the tree and I share the glory pretending we found it together, which i'm glad to do! I grab the flag and shimy down the tree dodging branches. Clover and I jump down together just as Four and Johnathan and the rest of our team come storming in. They lift Clover and me onto their shoulders and carry us back to the train tracks. Where we jump on the train. when we get back it's like 3:00 and Four says tomorrow we have the day off. I get off the trains and Uriah is their to congradulate me. He hugs me and whispers

"that's my girl" in my ear. I smile and let him walk me to the dorm. He leaves and Clover and I flop down on our bed, and before we even move we both fall asleep face down on her bed.

**Okay so I tried to make the first part as romantic as possible and tell me if I did a good job, and sorry about the cussing but sometimes it's just ****necessary! and now that that's done I am going to sleep :) :) yay hope you like it!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Beat by my brother's Girl!

**ok so i'm kinda in a case of writers block so might not be the best chapter ever, just a warning **

**My POV**

I wake up and moan, not wanting to get up. I see Clover across from me and have to try me best not to laugh, she's sound asleep face down just like I was. I get up and shower, dry my hair and straiten it, making it extra straight, I kind of want to impress Uriah so I line my eyelids with black, put on some mascara and a light coat of grey eye-shadow. You can barely tell it's there but it makes my eyes grey. I have weird eyes, in some light they are like bright blue, in others they are dark blue, and then sometimes they are as grey as metal. I like them grey because it's an uncommon eye color and I like them better that way and whenever I wear this eye shadow it makes my eyes seem grey.

I smile at my reflection then walk back to my bunk. I grab my Black tanktop, not spaghetti strap but it doesn't cover my shoulders. I then grab some dark jean short-shorts, making sure my butt is covered, and my studded combat boots. Four said we have the day off, Uriah told me where his apartment is... that was a mistake! I run past the cafeteria and see Uriah's friends at a table, ooooooh this is going to be good!

I walk into his room where he's still asleep on his bed, so innocent and cute, hahahaha! I walk over to his kitchen and and slowling open a cupboard, it creaks and all Uriah does is moan something about five more minutes. I try my best not to laugh. I grab a plastic cup and quietly fill it with water. I creep over to the door and open it slightly getting ready to run. I walk over to him flip the cup over his head, trough it at him, and run.

**Uriah's POV**

SPLASH! I feel something hit my head all I see is a flash of brown hair and the door swinging open. She's going to pay for that!

**My POV **

I laugh as I sprint down to the cafeteria because all I hear is

"WHAT THE HELL?! CAT!" I slide into the bench and almost shove Zeke of it.

"HELLOOO!" I have a poker face on. Uriah runs in his hair and the front of his shirt soaking wet and the whole table howls with laughter. He hugs me, getting me all wet. I scream as he picks me up and carries me out of the cafeteria, Zeke tosses a muffin, I catch it and give him a thumbs up which he laughs at. Uriah holds my legs and I am slung over his shoulder. I'm eating my muffin He shoves my legs up and I scream and grab his shoulder My muffin thrown to the side of the hallway. He starts laughing and I punch his back. WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND MY MUFFINS!

"Ow!" he sets me down and tries to kiss me. Just as our lips are about to meet I duck run around him and yell over my shoulder

"You gonna have to catch me first!" He starts sprinting behind me, now Uriah has lean muscles and is pretty fast but sadly for him, I'm faster! I turn and realize my mistake, I'm running towards the chasm, I'm cornered _CRAP! _He tackles me, putting his hands on my shoulders and practically sitting on me.

"Ha, I caught you! Can I kiss you know?" he says leaning his face closer to mine.

"Nope" I say popping the "p" I flip us so i'm on top of him now. I give him a peck on the lips and get of him quickly, I start running and I do a cartwheel. He claps and starts chasing me again, I continue to sprint and head towards the pit again everyone's still eating I run through the cafeteria again Uriah on my tail. Uriah's table laughs including Clover, we kind of adopted the table and sit their every day now. I'm running by and I need somewhere to go, oooooh I got an idea. I head away towards the apartments, I look over my shoulder to see a confused Uriah about 10 feet behind me. I laugh and run into his apartment turning on the door and locking him out.

"CAT! let me in. NOW!" I laugh and say

"Your going to half to tell me the password first."

"How about Cat is the best person ever"

"Mmmm... nope that's not it!"

"Umm... Fine Cat is the most beautiful, most amazing, funniest, fastest girl in the world!"

"There you go!" I unlock the door and he tackles me again pining me the same way except this time he kissed me right away not asking me. I rolled us over again and kissed him again lightly and get up. He jumps up and gets ready to run, he thinks I'm going to run. He then relaxes and joins me in getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

"You know you're REALLY fast." he says between a breath, he's breathing hard and I'm hardly out of breath now.

"So I've been told" I say smiling over my shoulder at him. I take a few big gulps set the glass down and start walking back to the cafeteria, Uriah follows, his face is really red. I sit down next to Zeke and Uriah sits next to me. Zeke takes one look at his brother and laughs.

"How long did it take you to catch her!"  
"She's really fast!"

"Really, faster then me?"

"Ooh yeah! You can say that again!" Uriah replies and nods his head.

"Really race me to the chasm and back!" He gets up and so do I. He races off and I run after him.

**Zeke's POV**

I run as fast as I can but soon Cat's past me just as I i get to the chasm I see her run past me in the opposite direction. I trip her and touch the railing. I see her get up and run off just as I pass her. She's still in front of me. Dang she's tough!

**My POV**

Really Zeke! You had to trip me, now I have to be careful not to slip on the blood trail my knee is leaving!

**Uriah's POV**

I see Cat run in. _told you so!_ She has blood flowing down her leg starting at her knee! ZEKE! I laugh a little, she still beat him and he tripped her! She sits down breathing hard and starts to wipe up the blood as Zeke comes in breathing hard. He flops down next to Cat and then the rest of the table starts laughing which is only Four, Tris, Shauna, Clover, and Johnathan. Shauna says

"You just got beat after you tripped her too!"

"I'm sorry Zeke but that was kind of sad." Four says high-fiveing Cat. I sit next to Cat, on the other side of Zeke who is lying on his back, trying to regain his breath. When he finally sits up Cat punches him in the side hard and he falls of the bench.

"That would be for tripping me" she she says to him. He raises his hands in defense.

"Hey! I had to at least try not to let my reputation ruined by my brother's girlfriend!"Just then an Idea pops into my mind!

"Hey guys lets go to my apartment and play a game of Truth or dare!" we all agree and walk back to my apartment. Cat walks on my right side while Clover walks on Cat's other side. Johnathan walks by Four and Tris, why isn't he by Clover? and Zeke and Shauna walk together, all of us are dating someone, This will be a good game!


	14. Chapter 14: I dare you to

**Okay so the truth or dare thing is kinda popular and funny so Clover and I decided to put a truth or dare in here! hope you like it **

**PS hide your children if they refuse to do a truth or dare they have to take clothing off!**

******Cat's POV**

****We all settled on to the floor of Uriah's apartment Tris and Four next to each other, Zeke and Shauna together, Clover and Johnathan together, we all sit in a tight circle, if we all sat cross-legged all our knees would touch. Just then some one walks in the door, Eric. Tris gets an evil look in her eye and says

"We're playing truth or dare, wanna join?" Eric shrugs and sits down in between Uriah and Clover, I feel bad for her. Tris starts talking again, "Okay rules are if you don't want to do the dare you have to take of a piece of clothing and it can't be a shoe or a sock. I'll go first Eric truth or dare?"

"Truth"

**"PANSYCAKE"** Uriah Yells. _pansycake? _Clover and I look at each other then start laughing hysterically. When we stop laughing Tris says

"hhmmmm... I dare you to tell us what girl you want to kiss the most in this room." Tris is still grinning evily.

Eric mumbles something.

"What was that?" is say.

"It would be a tie between Clover and Cat." he mumbles just loud enough for us to hear. Clover gags and scoots away from him until she's sitting in Johnathan's lap. Johnathan laughs and switches seats with her. I on the other hand, place my hand on Uriah's leg to keep him from getting up.

"Okay, um Cat truth or dare?"

"Dare" I reply to Eric

"Well Cat, I Dare you to sit in Zeke's lap for the rest of the game." I share a glance with Zeke, then get up and walk over to him awkwardly and sit down in his lap. Zeke smiles as Uriah glares at him.

"You try anything funny Zeke and I swear, I will bitch-smack you so hard your going to have my permanent red hand print on your face!" I tell him, everyone laughs like it was a joke. I was serious. "Okay um... Clover Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she says boldly.

"I dare you to go up to the first guy you see and ask them to marry you." she pales for a moment and then glares at me then gets up. I get up to. Zeke, Four and I follow her to and the first person she see's is Max, the dauntless leader. Clover walks up to him, gets down on one knee and says "Maxwillyoumarryme" in one big breath. His gives her a weird look and walks off, Clover crouches down and cries "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUT I LOVE YOU!" then gets up, wipes of her jeans and walks back to me, Four, and Zeke, and Zeke and I are laughing our asses of while Four's trying to keep a straight face. Clover turns bright red and takes her seat next to Johnathan. Four explains what happens and everyone laughs.

"Shut up! okay Johnathan Truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth, I really don't want your revenge."

"Your still getting It. Out of all the guys in this room who would you kiss?" She smiles evily at Johnathan.

"Uh... I Don't know how to answer that so.." He trails off and pulles of his shirt to reveal his abs. "Enjoy the veiw while it lasts" he smirks. "And, hmm... Cat, Truth or dare?"

"Why me? I guess dare."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes with Zeke." Johnathan says.

"Yeah I don't think so" I pull of my tanktop, good thing I choose to wear a sports bra, on the bad side... It's a very neon, bright green that practically glows. Eric, Zeke, and Uriah all stare. "Really? Never scene a girl in a a bikinie? Because this covers more!" everyone laughs again and I and I ask Tris Truth or dare.

"Dare" she says

"I dare you to give Four a lap dance!" she shrugs and gives Four an awkward lap dance then sits back down. she targets Eric again

"Truth or dare Eric?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Shauna." before Shauna reacts he runs up kisses her and sits back down. Shauna wipes her mouth and screams "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW"

**THIS GAME SHALL BE CONTINUED... any sugestions, and sorry if you were shocked and mad at me but if you didn't read the Auther's note then you didn't get warned so READ THE AUTHER'S NOTE!**


	15. Chapter 15: DERSHBAG! :3

**I know that I said I would continue the game of truth or dare but I just couldn't find the inspiration so sorry about that... I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I was kinda sick for a while then had make up work and... it was a mess**

**My POV**

Uriah tossed me my shirt and I pulled it on quickly and stood up out of Zeke's arms.

"Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!" he sang to me, I just laughed and jumped into Uriah's warm protective arms. Zeke pouted and then laughed. We all put our clothing items back on and walked to the lunch room. The group sat down at the normal table. They had played truth or dare from 7:45 to noon, and it was fun! Clover and Johnathan, Me and Uriah, both had to play seven minutes of heaven, which was enjoyable I guess. I don't mind kissing my boyfriend in front of people but... Making out, not really that's just awkward. I sat next to Clover, across from Zeke, speak of the devil, and next to Uriah.

"So, How are you and Uriah?" Clover whispers in my ear. I giggle and reply

"I think he's mine for the time being."

"Well I think Zeke has a thing for you." I give her a weird look and raise and eyebrow at her.

"AAaaaah! don't do that!" she screams and covers her face as I start laughing. Eveyone's eyes fall on us with confused gazes.

"WHAT!? Nothing to see here!" I yell and then Clover and I start laughing all over again. When our laughing fit was over and Everyone was still starting at us.

"Um... Cat are you okay?" Uriah said with concerned look on his face.

"Dersh! What? Yes I'm fine, kind of."

"Dersh!" Clover yelled back.

"Dersh!" i yelled

"DERSH"

"DERSH"

"DERSH"  
"DERSHBAG!"

"DERSHBAG"

"DERSHBAG"

"DERSHBAG"

"DERSHBAG!"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" Said Uriah ending the dersh fight and he switched seats with me so he was in between Clover and me. "First off, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Second, you guys see-" We cut him off with laughing again. Uriah and Johnathan decided to do something about our hysterical laughing, they picked us up and Uriah carried me to my bunk and Johnathan shoved Clover into the bathroom. I started giggling when I heard her whining to get let out. Uriah didn't know what else to do so he covered my mouth with his hand, which really only made me laugh harder, when's he gonna learn. I bite his hand and he pulled away, shaking it to take away the pain. I continued giggling until he did the logical thing to make me shut up, he put me down and punched me in the ribs. He kicked but I dodged and jumped away. He ran at me, I ducked and kicked his legs out from under him, he fell on his back and let out a moan. I stood up walked over to him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out how to make me shut up." He stood up and looked at me, probably expecting me to laugh. He then breathed a sigh of relive and hugged me.

"God, Cat you scared me! I didn't know what was wrong with you! I was seriously starting to worry about you, because today is the first time you've been soo... affectionate towards me, and I loved it! Then you went all laughy and giggly and was scaring me a lot! I kissed him lightly and with a small smile said,

"That was a dersh fight..." I said quietly.

"What?"

"That weird dershbag thing I was having with Clover, that's a dersh fight. That's kind of our thing we made up, used to do that with my brother too." He gave a light laugh and then I laid down on my bed, he joined me on my top bunk. I looked over at him and giving a small giggle kissed him a little. He ran a hand through my hair and turned on his side, I did the same. He keept his hand in my hair and started to whisper in my ear, giving it a small nibble. I swatted him away and he laughed a little. He took his hand out of my hair and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips brushed softly and he starting tazing me repetadly. I scream/laughed rolled over, putting my back to him getting as far away as possible. I sat up and got off the bed, climbing down the little latter and stormed into the bathroom. He opened the door laughing and hugged me, I gave him a death glare which made him shut up pretty fast. He apalogies and walked out of the room leaving me alone in the bathroom with Clover and Johnathan staring at me, probably trying not to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16:Dress shopping

**hey so sorry I've been getting reallly lazy with updates but i've been busy for a change... I am going to end our day of in this chapter so yeah... ENJOY**

**Cat's POV**

"Let it out!" They start laughing and I walk out of the room to find Uriah again. I follow him out and start running. I grab his wrist and drag him to the pit, before he can escape my grasp.

"Wow! What are we doing!"  
"Shopping!" he groans and rolls his eyes

"I'll let you pick the dresses I try on." He lightens a little and smiles at me, a smile that I return. We walk into the store and over to the dress area. Uriah pulls a dress out but won't show it to me. I grab a plain black dress with a halter top, grab Uriah's dress and head to the dressing room.

I groan as I look over his dress. It's straples, it's got silver gems coveing the black top part a high black waistline and blackfeathers as a top coat and black under skirt. great I slide on the dress and walk out

**i know that this is a tiny chapter but i didn't know what to write and i'm running out of idea's and I'm going to end this story soon becuase i'm getting bored of it...**


	17. Chapter 17: LOVE THE FLUFF!

**Hey guys I kinda abondonded this and I'M BACK BABEEEEEEEEE! MU HAHAHAHAH!**

**Anyways I hope that you guys could forgive me for being mean to my story…**

**Cat's POV**

I was ready to kill Uriah after all the dresses he made me try on. Our relationship is not just some fluffy romantic thing! We are very… sarcastic and tease each other a lot. Not like Tris and Four, they are all cute and lovey-dovey, Not us! We are just odd!

We walked back to his apartment and just started messing around, not in… that way but just finding weird stuff and playing with his old little kid toys. His clothes I made fun of, and also stuff that he flat out just didn't know that he had. It was a very interesting ending to my day off. He walked me back to the dorm and kissed me good night. I took a shower and blowed and straightend my hair that night then went to bed.

I got up the next morning at 6:30 and go back into the bathroom to restraighten my hair to make it completely straight. I walk back to my bunk and search my bag pulling out tight ripped skinny jeans, b black tanktop, that I layer with a light, blood red cami under neathe my tanktop. I might be Dauntless but no one will make me get ride of my colors! I pull on my studded combat boots and walk out to get an early breakfast. I grab two chocolate chip muffins and start eating them. I don't know how I'm as skinny as I am when I eat like a pig, and the only reason I'm not as thin as the other girls is because I'm more muscular then them. I eat by myself by the chasm I look into it's waves and smile to myself, _this will be my home soon,_ I think to myself.

A fimilier pair of arms wraps around my waist and I smile as Uriah kissed my cheek. He sat down next to me and placed his hand next to mine. I look down, his hands are a bit bigger then mine but not my much. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his, a million evil thoughts crossed my mind of what I could do to him to be an evil girlfriend but hey, gotta keep him interested!

I jump up and run to his apartment grab his bright pink t-shirt and run to the cafeteria and hold it up truphantly for our table to see. Everyone laughs as Uriah snatches the shirt out of my hand and runs back to his apartment. I follow, and he just glares at me. I laugh and he joins in.

"That little move of your is going to cost you." He said.

"Oh really?" I say raising my one eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah!" he said he came up and kissed my cheek then slowly with soft kisses worked his way to my mouth, kissing me firmly before releasing me. I was a little awestrucken, he had never kissed me like that before, all i could think was,_ wow! _I grabed his hand and dragged him to the cafiteria and then when i was done I walked to the training room. I walked in with Clover who had been quietly sitting next to Johnathan at breakfast.

I saw Johnathan wrinting names by each other on the board in the back, standing next to Four. I see my name next to some guy's named Dylan. I look over at the large looking guy who is standing tall, handsome, but not Uriah. l smile to myself and laugh as my opponent looks at me with a sympathy. He thinks this is going to easy!

I analyse him, he is tall so i'll have to go for legs to get him down, and our fight is first! I walk down to the ring and stand across from him. Uriah and Tris are standing in the balcony above watching, probably betting becuase the rest of the crew is standing up there too. Great... While I was thinking Dylan started to approach me. I dogde his punch and jump away, not fast enought to avoid his blow to my eye. He charges again but he's fairly slow. I kick his legs out from under him and he falls on his back. He gets up quicker then I thought he could and lands a kick under my legs and I go down. He goes to kick me but I kick his leg away and he stumbles back. In a matter of seconds I'm on my feet and punching him. I punch his stomache a few times and then aiming for a strong blow with my leg, I raise my leg high and jump. My foot connects with his cheek and he goes down, out cold. I try to land on my feet but stumble a little and take a few steps back. Uriah smiles at me from the balcony and I wave at him. Clover gives me a thumbs up, Four and Johnathan almost looked stunned, along with the rest of the initiates. The small girl, that didn't hang out with initiates, and was quiet around them just kicked his ass.

"That's right!" i say and walk back up to the balcony with the initiates and Clover. Uriah kept his distance but kept smiling at me. I started talking with Clover until it was her turn to fight. I gave her a thumbs up and she went into the ring with Bella, Chloe's little minion. With a few good punches Bella went down easily and Clover came back and stood by me. We hugged and giggled a little and Johnathan was smiling at Clover, Uriah at me. I walk over and hug Uriah, I see Chloe glaring at us. Uriah sees her and kisses me. I give him a questioning look. He laughs a little

"I wanted her to know that I" He points at himself "Am yours." he finishes pointing at me. I laugh, hug him again, and then walk back to Clover who is laughing. Two guys lay uncounsious in the ring, _how?_ My initiate class is weird. Chloe was the only one who got out of the ring unharmed, she didn't have to fight. My only injury is the black eye that will probably last a week... JOY. I tell myself. I sit down at the dinner table and touch my eye a little. It hurts and I drop my hand into my lap. Uriah puts his arm around me and hold me tight.

"I'm sorry you have to see me with... this." I say waving my hand around my badly bruised eye.

"Don't be sorry! Your still you and I will still love you just the way you are." He then covers his mouth when he relised he told me he loved me and _meant it! _To be honest, I think I might love him too. I just laugh and watch the pink run into his cheeks. He gets up and walks to the chasm and I follow. He stares into the river for a moment and then turned to me. His green eyes usually filled with laughter are deadly serious, and a little scary. I gaze back trying to harder my eyes like his. He takes my face in his hands.

"I know it's only been a week or two but I need to tell you, It takes all my restraint to stay away from you, and I-I-, I think I really do love you." He almost looks confused and scared, but to me he looks adorable.

"Well, I might kinda, love you too." All the scared disappears from his eyes and he tackles me into a huge bear hug that I wasn't expecting. I fall backwards and he falls on top of me. He's kinda heavy and an Ooof escapes me. I see his face close to mine. His kisses my forehead. He laughs as Tris and Four come around the corner, stopping mid step. Four and Tris start laughing as Uriah gets off and helps me up.

I stand and wipe my hands on my jeans and walk towards Uriah's apartment. I open the door and quietly lock the door. I walk over and lay down on his bed and his smell covers it. He always smells like a pine tree and it smells amazing. I start to drift off.

"Cat!" a voice whispered loudly. I jump up

"I didn't do it! Paul did!" Uriah starts laughing.,

"Paul did it?" he says between laughs. I just glare at him. "Okay well, it's 9:45 and you need to get the dorms. I run out the door and then poke my head back in.

"Where you watching me sleep?" I ask him raising my right eyebrow. He blushes and looks adorable yet again.

"You look really cute when you sleep and I couldn't help but watch!" He whines. I just roll my eyes and make my way to the dorm, only to be stopped halfway there by the chasm.

I get punched in the face, right on my bruised eye. I get punched in the stomach several times, I don't think there is any wind left in my entire body as I am beaten. I take my remaining strength and scream as loud as I can. My attacker gets punched off me and runs off. I hug the person who came to my rescue.

**yay Uriah saves the day! **


	18. Chapter 18:Only half the chapter!

**Uriah's Cat's Hero! MU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Hint hint* What no... haha i'm so weird...**

I step back awkwardly when I relize that I just hugged Four... _kill me now!_

All the streanght I had disapeared and I collapsed, barely conscious. He carried me into his room and set me next to a wide-eyed Tris.

"Four?" she says getting louder at the end of his name.

"I'm getting Uriah!" he runs out of the room and Tris and just stares at me.

"Hi.." I say quietly. Uriah comes running into the room and picks me up. He looks like he's about to cry. He carries me out, thanking Four and carring me to his apartment. "How am I going to fight tomorrow?"

"I'm sure your going to be the one person who doesn't fight. Johnathan and Four aren't Eric. I shiver at the mention of his name. I have a huge bruise on my stomach, a split lip, an even blacker eye, but my legs are fine...

I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up and Uriah is asleep on his little couch thing in the corner of his room. I get up out of his bed. He shoots up from his sleep and rushes over to me. I stop him from talking by putting my finger to his lips.

He calms down and I say

"I'm fine! I'm just going to go get new clothes and get breakfast." I leave and follows me to the dorm. Really? Anyways I get out clothes and change, makeing sure Uriah's looking at the wall. I put on my makeup, and get out my straightener.

"What are you doing?" Uriah asks grabbing the straightener from my hands and examines it.

"Making my hair straight." I say reaching for it. He gives it back and I straighten my hair, him watching me the whole our secret knock and I let her in. She stars at me. "Dylan got his revenge on me." I say, she nods and turns to Uriah who is standing behind me with his hands on my hips. I didn't even notice. She just shrugs and starts to straighten her hair. Uriah looks confused. "Uriah dear, lots of girls straighten there hair." I say to him using a fake sweet tone. He just laughs, a deep warming sound, like music to my ears.

I turn and leave Clover in the bathroom and walk to the cafeteria not even limping, but struggling to get breathe. I sit slowly at our table and everyone stares at me. "Can I please eat without being stared at?" I say giving them all death glares.

"If it was just a little black eye we wouldn't be staring, but you have a huge black eye, a split lip, and you probably have a bruise on your stomach because of how heavy you'r breathing." Christina speaks up. I glare at her more, hardening my eyes that I made sure were gray this morning. She shuts up and looks at her food.

"Your scary when you want to be..." Zeke says with a glint in his eye. I focus my glare on him, the glint in his eyes disappears, but he stares back. I reharden my eyes and keep staring. Zeke Cringes and looks away. a CERTAIN someone walks in the room. My body goes stiff, and at the same time is bubbling with vengeance. That certain someone beat me up last night.

I get up and walk over to were Dylan is sitting. He's smirking at me. I smile sweetly and punch him in the jaw. He looks back at me, rubbing his jaw. I wiped the smirk right off his face!

"Just thought I'd wipe the smirk off your face for you." I smile sweetly again and walk away.

I sit reach my table, grab Clover, and walk to the training room. I stand in the corner with Clover and watch Four write names on the board.

**Clover's POV**

My name is next to Chloe's... I'm going to enjoy this! Our fight is first so I walk to the ring, holding my head high. Johnathan winks at me, making me smile. I face Chloe, who looks like she doesn't know what to do. I laugh out loud, earning confused looks. I take one step towards her, she takes two back. I laugh again and run at her, Chloe runs away. She's running in a circle with her eyes closed. I cut across the ring, and jump on her back. She falls forward and hits her head on the ground. She goes still. I roll her onto her back, her eyes are closed and her body is limp. _that's it? _Even Bella is a better fighter then her! This is just plain sad! I didn't even get to punch her!

I roll my eyes and get up. I walk over to Cat who is staring at Chloe with one eyebrow raised, her face asked the simple question: _Really?_

I laugh and she snaps out of her glare. The rest of the training day passes and I go out to eat dinner. That flies by as well and I go to the dorms. I'm really tired!.

Before I know It I'm dozing off...

**Johnathan's POV **

I need to get something for Clover, but I have no idea what the heck to get her! Who would know what to get Clover.

Her name shoots through my mind. Where would she be... I sprint to Uriah's room. I get there and hear laughing inside. She's hear alright. I don't even knock, that was a mistake.


	19. Chapter 19: Together Forever!

**TWO CHAPTERS! BE PROUD! actually this and chapter 18 were supposed to be one chapter...**

**Johnathan's POV**

Why didn't I knock?

It takes me a moment to process what I see.

First I see Cat, the person I was looking for, the scary, silent girl this morning, standing on Uriah's kitchen counter. She's holding a hairbrush to her mouth and was singing.

Uriah was sitting cross-legged on the ground, staring up at Cat, a neon orange foam finger on one hand. He's was cheering before I came in.

For a second we both all just stare at each other.

Cat bursts out laughing, Uriah jumps up flinging his foam finger across the room, and I just stand there in the doorway with my mouth hanging open. Uriah greets my as Cat falls off the counter and continues to laugh hysterically on the ground.

"Um... sorry to interupt...that but I need to borrow Cat. I'm going shopping for Clover and I need her help." Clover jumps up and walks over to me. She hugs Uriah and walks out the door. I shut the door and follow her. "What the hell where you doing?" I ask her.

"Well, you know how Four and Tris are all lovey-dovey and cute? Well we are about the exact opposite, IF you didn't figure that out." She smiles at me and continues walking ahead of me. I have to jog to keep up with her fast walking pace. This chick is just plain weird!

She walks into a shop, there are tons of shelves piled with shoes. I groan.

She picks up a pair of shoes and gives me a thumbs up, and a thumbs down.

I give her a confused look

She nods yes and nods no

I give her another confused look

"Oh for god's sakes! YES OR NO?"

oooh... I nod no.

"Do you want to get her shoes?"

I nod no again.

She sighs and I follow her to a jewelry store.

Then I see it, It's perfect.

"Excuse me mam' can I get this engraved?"

**Clover's POV  
**I wake up to a taz in my stomach. I groan and pick up my head, inches away from Johnathan's green, laughing, eyes. I scream and hide under the covers. He laughs as I pull back the covers and glare at him.

"Wanna come to the chasm with me?" he asks me

"Sure just let me put myself together first." I walk into the bathroom, fix my makeup, brush my hair, and walk back out. I let Johnathan pull me to the chasm and when we get there I stare into the rushing waves. When I look back at Johnathan, he's looking at me dreamily. I laugh and he smiles.

"I got you something!"

"REALY!" he smiles and nods and pulls a box out of his pocket. I open it and inside it is a silver infinaty sign on a slim silver chain. I run my hand over it and feel words ingraved on the inside of the left loop.

_together_

I get his message, Together forever. A small tear slides down my cheek but I wipe it away. I hug Johnathan and he picks me up and spins me around. _I think I love him! I really do!_

**Cute? Boreing? let me know! And that first part, If I had a boyfriend that's probably what we would be doing... I'm a little odd if you haven't figured that out yet!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fear landscape

**Okay the first two times I've written this chapter It was deleted by my lovely computer -.- I'm not exactly a... happy camper... right now... I'm probably acting very (excuse my language) bitchy**

**Cat's POV**

I wake up. It's been two weeks and today we do our fear landscapes. I look at the clock in the corner of the room. 4:32, oh that's just great. Everything will be just PEACHY in Cat world today! I start to straighten my hair. When I'm finished I look in the mirror. I coat my eyelids in gray eyeshadow, line my eyes with eyeliner, and lengthen my lashes with mascara. I stare at myself in the mirror. I don't want my hair straight today. I pull my new crimper out of my bag and crimp my hair. It looks kinda big, but that's how it's supposed to. I think it looks good. I look at the clock again, 5:30. THE PITS OPEN NOW! I have a perfect outfit in my mind, I just have to find it in the store! I look at my reflection one more time. I look kinda scary, good!

I run down to the pit, go into the shoe store and find the perfect shoes and buy them. I find the pants and shirt at another store and run back to the dorm. I pull on my outfit and stand in front of a full length mirror. _perfect!_ I'm wearing tight, black, ripped, skinny jeans. I'm also wearing a burnout style black shirt with a red cami underneath it. I have black and red Chucks on for shoes and to top it off I pin my bangs back with a little red bow. I officially look scary.

The clock reads 7! I run to the fear landscape room Four showed us yesterday. I don't want anyone to see me just yet. Four, Johnathan and the dauntless leaders have their backs to me, setting up the fear landscapes. When Johnathan turns around and see's me. He starts shoving Four on the shoulder. Four looks at Johnathan annoyed who points at me. They both look at me with scared expressions on the faces. I use my signature death glare and they turn away. although they keep glancing at me from the corner of there eyes.

All the initiates start to come in. I stay in the shadows and try to be ignored which works well. The only person that notices me Clover, which I don't mind because she just ignores my look for the day.

We get called in alphabetical order from last name so that Clover first and me second. JOY! no not really, I feel bad for Clover.

"Clover, come." Eric says she walks over and he injects her with a serum. I watch as she goes through her fear landscape counting I think seven fears. She exits to the pit and I wait for my name to be called

"Cat, come here kitty!" Eric says with a laugh. I put on my best death glare for the second time today an he shuts up, along with everyone else. I must be really scary. I don't let Eric inject me, I inject myself because I really hate Eric and I don't trust him one bit.

Everything goes black for a second and then I'm on a street in the dark shadows cast by streetlamps. A man is walking towards me suspiciously. _He's going to kidnap me, HE'S GOING TO KIDNAP ME!_ He grabs my arm and runs dragging me. _I can either face this, or calm my heart rate..._ I pull but he's stronger then me. I glare and punch the back of his head. He turns to face me and I bring my legs up in between his legs. He falls on the ground then disappears.

I'm now in the middle of an ocean and all the strength that was in me a moment ago is now gone. _Drowning._ I take a deep breath and swim down into the dark water.

I'm now falling, but everything is black. Panic rises into my throat and I can barely breath. _Take a deep breath, it's just a simulation! You can do this, calm your heat rate, it's the only way out of this one._ Tears try to come out of my eyes but I won't let them. I curl into a ball and take deep breaths. Soon I am moving onto my next fear

I'm in the middle of no where, aka next to a corn field. Why is it so windy ..._ oh god, no! _I turn around and there it is. The huge cloud racing towards me spinning in the process. I start to hyperventilate. _wait! What am I doing? This is just a simulation! Now calm your hear rate or run at it! _Well, my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest so... I start running and I'm then lifted off the ground.

Then a floor appears beneath me and I let out a sigh of relief. I am now in the back seat of a car. _what the heck? _There's a deer in the middle of the road and my mom is driving straight at it! _I hate car crashes! _I jump forward and turn the wheel of the car and we drive off the road.

I'm now in a room with a gun. My brother, Paul, is standing with a gun across from me. I pick up the gun with shaking hands. _Don't worry, It's just a simulation, it's just a simulation! _I tell that to myself over and over again as I pull the trigger and squeeze my eyes shut so I don't have to see Paul die.

When I open my eyes I'm in a room that is completely dark. _I really hate the dark too... _I take deep breathes and soon I'm standing in front of Eric.

He congradulates me and I walk out into the pit. A few people have a chance to give me a pat on the back before Uriah and Clover tackle me into a hug. I hug them back and let go. I've never seen these two actually get this close together before!

"Uriah and Johnathan are throwing a party tonight!" Clover yells over the crowd.

"YAY!" I yell back and I walk back to the dorm with Clover and Uriah. "Why are you coming?" I ask him. He shrugs

"It's not like I've got anything better to do." I shove him playfully and he leaves.

"Soooooo... What are you gonna wear tonight?" Clover says excitedly.

"Well I actually want to straighten my hair for the party, I want to look normal again." she shrugs and pulls out convers, Skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt. I start to pull out clothes and we start laughing and just goofing around, wasting two hours.

It's time for the ending of initiation ceremony thing!


	21. Chapter 21:PAR- TAAAAAAAAAA!

**The next two chapters are going to be A-MAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ-IIIIIIIIIING**

I'm still looking scary when Clover and I go to the Ceremony. I walk into the pit and see everyone gathered. I sit at one of the tables set up next to Clover. Uriah slides onto a chair across the table from me along with, to my surprise, Paul. I didn't know that they were friends!

"You guys are friends?" Paul looks at me weird.

"Um... yeah? We where in the same initiate class. We're friends! YAY!

I look at Uriah, _Did you tell him?_

He looks down at the table, of course not! I glare at Uriah, he glares back. I harden my eyes, give him the signature death glare. He throws his hands in the air.

"That's not fair!" Uriah says to me.

"Um... guys is there something that I don't know about?" Paul cuts in. I kick Uriah under the table and he slams his elbow on the table.

"Ow! Cat, really! Just tell him yourself." I laugh.

"Tell me what?"

Um... Uriah and I are... TOGETHER!" I raise my hands in a ta-da pose.

"Um... K?" He shrugs it off. I didn't think he'd care.

"Your not a very protective brother are you?" Uriah says to Paul.

"She doesn't need it!"

"You have a point..." Uriah trails off and I look at Clover.

Eric starts talking but I don't pay attention to him until I here

"And what you've all been waiting for, the ranking!" There's a huge screen and a name comes up with a picture. I look at the name : Cat! I smile to myself and watch the next name come up. Clover! YAY! We stand up and hug each other, not paying attention to the rest of the names. I don't know how she managed it but Chloe stayed and ranked Fith... that means she stays in the compound. JOY...

I go over and hug Paul who's grinning at me. _wait? he ranked second! HAHAHAHA _

**Hey guys auther note! um... Paul, my brother was in the initate class between Four and Tris. K?**

" I ranked Higher then you!" I see him smile.

"You're class was probably easier!"

"Your right... as always..." He laughs and I go over and literally jump into Uriah's arms. He spins me around, my feet never touching the ground.

"Are you going to wear a dress to my party?" he whispers in my ear.

"You wish!" I lift my head from his shoulder and laugh at him. He stops spinning and sets me down. _I could be a Dauntless leader!_

I run over to Clover who is hugging Johnathan. He lets go of her and walks away before anyone see's. I look at her and she's smiling like an Idiot, but I can't really say anything because I'm probably doing the same thing.

***************Page Break**********************

I am so excited! Clover and I are pulling on our party clothes. I'm wearing a black tanktop layered with a dark purple cami. I pull on dark ripped skinny jeans and my studded combat boots. I walk into the bathroom and put on dark purple eyeshadow to match my tanktop, black eyeliner, and lots of mascara. I re-straighten my hair so I look normal again. I walk out of the bathroom and It's 7:30, time to go! Clover grabs my arm and drags me to Johnathan's room. I can hear the music down the hall! I open the door and together Clover and I raise our hands in the air and yell

"PARTY'S HERE!" we stand there for a moment and surprisingly, people start cheering for us! I laugh as I walk in and look for Uriah. Some one offeres me a drink but I refuse. That's the one thing in Dauntless compound I hate; alcohol. I find Uriah hooking up some speakers to a computer. _what's he up to? _I sneak up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders ruffly. He jumps up and I just laugh. He turns around and glares at me.

"Whatcha doing?" He looks down at all the screwed up cords and says

"I need Four could you go find him?" he kisses my cheek and I walks away. I find Tris and she beconks me over.

"Um... Do you know where Four is? Uriah needs his help with computers." She has a confused look on her face then nods in understanding. Four walks up right behind her. "FOUND HIM!" I yell and grab his arm, which barely fits in my hand and drag him to Uriah. He looks at the cords and goes to work, knowing exactly what to do. I, on the other hand am completely confused and have no idea what they're even preparing for!

Four stands as Uriah thanks him and Four walks away fast, like he's trying to get away from something. That can't be good, what's Uriah up to? Uriah grabs Johnathan and pushes him up onto the kitchen counter. Johnathan catches the microphone that Uriah tossed to him and Uriah climbs onto the counter himself. I hear music start on the computer. What the he- OH GOD! No Uriah and Johnathan are going to sing to Clover and I! GOD NO!

"Oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like there not shining!" Uriah starts

"Her hair her hair falls perfectly with out her trying!" Johnathan sings by himself.

"She's so beautiful! And I tell her everyday!" they sing together, looking straight at us. Clover and I are standing still all eyes on us.

**Chapter 22 coming up! I'm working on it RIGHT NOW!**


	22. Chapter 22:Battle for the spot light!

**hehe!**

I share a look with Clover. They're going to pay for this. The boys are still singing there hearts out. I go grab a microphone and so does Clover. All eyes went back to the singers so no one noticed us. I have a song in mind... I start walking to the counter

"Just the way you are! And-" I cut them off.

"And You make me, fell like I'm living a, teenage dream! The way you turn me on, I can't sleep!

"Lets take a chance and, Don't ever look back" Clover starts.

"Don't ever look back!" I echo her. We jump onto the counter and face our boyfriends.

"My heart stops." I sing and place my hand on Uriah's chest, over his heart. Clover does the same to Johnathan.

"When you look at me" Clover sings, and as one we both shove them back a little and walk to the other end of the counter.

"Just one touch! Now baby I believe! This, is, real! So take a chance and don't ever look back don't ever look back!" We sing together and share a triumphant smile. I open my mouth to continue

"Ra ra rap pa paaa! Roma roma maaaa! Ga ga o la laaaa!" Seriously Uriah? lets end this before he embareses himself.

"OOOOOOOH sometimes! I get a good fellin' yeah!" Clover sings loudly, thankfully cutting Uriah off. "I getta fellin that I never, never, never, never knew berore no nooo! I getta good fellin yeah!"

"OOOOOOOH sometimes! I get a good fellin' yeah!I getta fellin that I never, never, never, never knew berore no nooo! I getta good fellin yeah!" I continue the song and Clover and I start to rap together

"Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January first, oh, you like that gossip"

"She's! An extraordinary Girl!" Johanthan steps forward

"In an ordinary world!" Uriah continues. They keep singing becuas Clover left to go to the bathroom. I let them sing, giving them a moment of glory. I make eye contact with Clover across the room.

"Some days she feels like dieing! She gets so sick of crying!

Shes-"  
"Since You been gone!" I sing very loud and the room goes completely quiet, all eyes on me again.

"I can breath for the first time!" Johnathan

"I'm still movin' oooooon!" Uriah

"Yeeeeeaaah yeeeaaaaaah!"

"Thanks to you!" Clover Continues

"Thanks to you"I echo her

"Now I get!

"Now I get"

"I get what I waaaaaant!" we sing the last one together.

"Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle! Some nights I wish they'd just fall off!" Johnathan sings over us.

**Uriah's POV**

I didn't know that Cat and Clover could so well! They don't seem nervouse at all!

**Cat's POV**

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost! Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh" I Uriah chimes in.

"What do I stand for? What do I stand for? most Nights... I don't knoooww

anymoooooore ooooooooh wooooooo oh ooh, anymoooooore ooooooooh wooooooo oh ooh."

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere " I sing. It takes a moment for Clover to get my song.

"A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on"

We sing the whole song, getting close to the boys then pushing them away. We are the champions.

We finish the song.

Clover grabs my wrist and holds her arms in the air. At the same time we start singing again.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONSS! My friends! And we'll keep on fighten, til the end!" I grab Uriah's hand and entwine our fingers. I drag him off the counter and start walking towards the door. "We are the champions, we are the champions!" I'm close to the door now. I turn around and Clover and I stand together, our boyfriends standing on the other sides of us. "No time for losers, cuz we are the champions! OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR RLLLD!" I turn and walk out the door with Clover and sprint away, leaving the boys behind us and laugh as we run to no wear in paticular.

**you like our little song battle? **


	23. Chapter 23:Uriah meets Cat's parents

**Okay so apparently the song battle was a good idea! The day after the party will be visiting day... sorry I moved it... ENJOY! hahaha Uriah+Cat's Parents=mortification **

I got up and got ready for visiting day. Four says they moved it from last year... I wonder why. All I remember from last night is Drunken Uriah being dragged away from Johnathan's apartment.

****Flash Back****

I dragged Uriah away from the drunks before he embarrassed himself. I got to his apartment and try to open the door _the one time he actually locks the stupid door! _I sigh and shove my hand into his pocket. I find the key and grab it. He smacks my hand and says.

"Hey! Woah, stop I have a girlfriend!" He slurs. I just laugh and lock him in the bathroom until I hear him puking his guts out.

****End Of Flashback****

I laugh to myself and get out of bed. I put on my normal makeup and straighten my hair. I pull on Dark ripped skinny jeans, a royal blue cami, a black tanktop, and my black and white converse. I walk down to the pit and stop dead in my tracks, completely frozen. I see my parents, dressed in bright Amity colors, standing near the pit...

I run to my mom and hug her. I then hug my dad and step back.

"So! I see you passed initiation!" My mom says. "You know, I'm originally from Dauntless." My eyes probably pop right of my head!

"Seriously!?" She nods and I stand there numb.

"So what did you rank?" I smile proudly as I say

"First!" Someone comes up behind me and messes up my hair.

"Yeah! Because your initiate class not including you and Clover were all wimps!" I smile and shove Paul. I smooth my hair and stand tall.

An unknown force hits me and knocks me off my feet. _Okay only one person would do that to me._ I let out an oof as Uriah lands on top of me. I look up to see him smiling evilly at me. _Devil's child..._ I can her Paul laughing quetly, I give him my death glare and he returns it, only his eyes blue, mine grey. Dang I forgot I can't scare him!

I shove Uriah off me and stand, brushing myself off. He lays there with his hands in the air. I roll my eyes and help him up.

"Who is that?" My dad says glaring at Uriah, maybe if he stares hard enough Uriah will magically disapear for the moment. _no such luck..._ My mom on the other hand looks like she's trying not to laugh.

"Well... this is my, uh, boyfriend... Uriah..." Uriah has one hand in the air, one low. His shoulder facing my parents, one foot in front of the other.

"JAZ HANDS!" Which he then does. I smack my forehead with the palm of my hand, as Uriah continues to wave his hands in the air, acting like the moron I also call my boyfriend. Aparently my mom can't hold it in any longer and starts laughing with Paul.

"Uriah?"

"Yes, darling?" oh my god, now he's trying to embaress me!

"I need you to... go to the cafeteria and...

"And?"

"And get the best looking piece of Dauntless cake you can find me!"

"OKAY!" He runs off to the cafeteria like a five year old. I close my eyes and sigh,

"How old is he?" my mom asks still laughing

"Five..."

"How old is he really?"

"Seventeen. Doesn't act like it!" Apparently Paul couldn't hold in his laughter any more either because He burst out laughing. I look over my shoulder and there is Zeke running up to me. I sigh _what now? _

"WHERE'S URIAH!" He said looking panicked.

"I sent him to the cafeteria because he was acting like a five-year-old why?" Just then Uriah walked back onto the scene. Cool and collected instead of five-year-old. Really. He handed me a piece of cake, and I ate it thankfully. Zeke looks releifed and walked back to were ever he came from._ That was odd..._

"Who was that?"

"That was Zeke, Uriah's brother" Paul answers for me because my mouth is full of cake. I nod to him thankfully to him and nods back. I go finish then start to walk to the pit for lunch. I start to say bye to when my mom cuts in

"Oh please Cat bring the poor guy to lunch with us!" I roll my eyes and Uriah grabs my hand, He smiles devilishly. _Here comes the five-year-old again._


	24. Chapter 24: HOLY SHI

**HEEEEEEEEEY I'm kinda on a sugar high right now so yeah...**

***Claps then dances awkwardly***

Uriah apparently gained approval from my mom the moment she met him. My dad still refused top accept the fact that Uriah was my boyfriend. I finally gave up and let him act like a 5-year-old. My mom loved Uriah and told me he was a keeper. Thanks mom...

after dinner my parents left, Paul and Uriah went to play video games or something, and I went to the dorm. I saw Clover their looking sadder then ever.

"What's wrong?" I sat down on a bunk next to her. She just looked down at her feet.

"My parents didn't come..."

"Oh..." was all I managed, not sure what to do I dragged her out of the dorms and decided it was time to get our apartments! We could get them starting at noon and it was 1:30. I dragged her into a room and a girl who looked to be in her 20's looked up at me impatiently.

"I'm hear to get my apartment." I told her calmly.

"Name?" She asked with a bored tone

"Um... Cat, Cat Boyd." She looked up at me suddenly interested.

"Hmm..." she said looking me up and down. "I thought you would look much more... Dauntless. You almost look like your 13 not 16. I'm not sure what Uriah sees in you." she says with her bored tone again. I slam my fist on the desk and get close to her face. She looks scared and leans away from me.

"Just give me the god damn keys." I say quietly. She looked terrified, good.

"R-room A-27" I smiled at her and backed up to let Clover get her keys and apartment.

Turns out our apartments are right next to each other! We both scurry out of the room and down the corridors and eventuality after laughing, screaming, and getting lots of weird looks, we found our apartments. I unlocked mine and looked around, it was fairly big, probably because I was first ranked. There's a kitchen in the left corner and then a door on the other end of the room, which I'm assuming leads to a bathroom. The room is completely bare though... looks like I've got some shopping to do!

I walk into Clover's room and she was looking around for stuff. I grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the dorms to get our stuff. I practically skipped across the pit and shoved the dorm room open. I walked over to my bag and grabbed it from under my old bed.

A bra promptly falls out of my bag and shove it back in, while Clover laughs at me. I shoulder my bag and walk back to my apartment not waiting for Clover, and ignoring her protests. I drop my bag in the middle of the room.

"FINE! SO YOU DON'T LOVE ME!?" I hear Clover yell at me. I run out into the hallway and hug Clover

"NOOOOOOO I STILL LOOOOOVVVVEEE YOOOOOUUUUU!" I scream.

"So your cheating on me now?" I hear my smart Alic boyfriend say

"YES… With meh!" Clover yells hugging me back.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" Uriah falls to his knees, playing along. I laugh and walk back into my apartment, and look around again.

it looks so lonely, SHOPPING!

After that interesting shopping episode with Clover and Uriah it was late. Uriah went home and Clover and I were going to the chasm to talk, when I saw a figure by the chasm. I started running when the figure was lifting them self over the railing, as i got closer I realized who this figure was,

Johnathan.

**Clover's POV**

Johnathan started lifting himself over the chasm railings, i sprinted towards him

"Johnathan?!" I screamed, my voice cracking. He looked at me, threw a note at me, which landed at my feet. I looked back up, now right infront of him.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpered and let go of the railing at the same time I reached out to grab him. My hand grazed finger tips before he fell. I heard the slapping noise of of his body hitting the hard water.

screams erupted from my mouth.

**okay i promise you I'm already writing the update right as your reading this i promise**

**CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE STICK A NEEDLE IN MY EYE! **


	25. Chapter 25: Suicide isn't the answer

**OK so it has been a long time hasn't it! we here you go and I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tonight but i'm not sure if that will happen or not but here you go! **

********CLOVERS POV*********

how could he do this to me?

I fell to the ground in a heap and picked up the note reading it

_Dear Clover_

_i know i'm so sorry but i just got notified that my family in amity have all been killed_

_faction before blood or not i knew that i wouldn't be able to live with my family not in one of the factions_

_i'm sorry but i know someone has there eye on you and would be willing to comfort you and help you through your loss_

_keep an eye out for this admirer _

_love, Johnathan._

I looked over at the chasm. It wasn't that far, just one jump, I could be with johnathan, and I could meet his family...

I started to crawl towards the welcoming wateres.

*********CATS POV********

Clover started Crawling towards the chasm. no. NO. Some weird sound escaped me sounding somewhere in between a yelp and a dying cow. I pointed at her as I ran up to her with Uriah.

We both grabbed one of her ankles and dragged her away.

"Just let me die! I have nothing left to live for!" she screeched, tears threatening to escape her eyes as she glared at me.

did you hear that? It was my heart being wrenched out of my chest and kicked by a mule.

I didn't drop her ankle, even when Uriah did. I bent down and picked her up bridal style as she struggled to get away from me. I started walking towards my apartment, Uriah and Zeke trailing behind me, when did Zeke show up? whatever.

I set her on my bed knowing she wouldn't leave it until I made her, which I was giving her a day or two.

I grabbed her some chocolate milk because I know she loves it, then set the half gallon on a side table and was going with the boys to get some stuff for her. I turned around right before the doors shut.

"Clover?" I got a moan as she peeked at me through the covers of my bed. "I will bubble wrap every single sharp thing in this apartment and yours." I offered a smile and went out the door, locking it just in case. I turned back around to face Uriah and Zeke.

Both of them where staring at me. I raised a single eyebrow at them.

"Do you... think she's okay... or if she'll be okay?" Zeke asked shyly.

"She's from okay, but I know her and I will be able to get her out of this." I smiled, but it failed and turned into a grimace. "Now my little jelly beans, TO THY PIT WE GOITH" I yelled the last part, running to the pit. I walked into the first store, which was a kids store. Uriah and Zeke stopped at the entrance of the store.

After a moment Zeke shrugged looking at Uriah.

"YOLO!" He screamed and ran to join me. Zeke shook his head and followed his brother. I went to the stuffed animal section and looked around.

I gasped like a five year old when I saw the perfect one. It was a huge giraffe. It was adorable and perfect and I knew that Clover needed it. Uriah grabbed a large-ish frog with huge eyes, and Zeke grabbed a huge stuffed smiley face. It was like four feet tall. I giggled as we took our turns buying the stuffed animals and walked out of the store.

I walked into a food store and grabbed some recese peanut butter cup mini things that I know she likes and bought them. I walked out and went to the tattoo parlor where I thought Tris would be. She smiled at me and finished a man's tattoo.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey, so I heard about Johnathan, So how's Clover?" I frowned "Not good I take it." she sighed

"Yeah I was wondering if I could get a tattoo?"

"Of course, that's why i'm here." she replied

"Can I get Suicide isn't the answer like right here?" I drew a line under my belly button like the waist band on my shorts. Tris motions for me to sit in a chair and I do, pulling my shirt up just above my belly button. Tris starts the tattoo and I wince, It does hurt a lot but I would probably never admit it. When she' done I get up and leave, pulling my shirt down over my stomach.

I walk back with my stuff to my apartment and open the door and smile brightly

"It Burns shut the door!" Clover yells, my face goes slack.

"Really? We got you some presents!" She pulls the covers down so that only her eyes show. I pull the giraffe out from behind my back. She reaches out from under the covers for the giraffe. I give it to her and she pulls it under the covers with her. Uriah gives her the frog and Zeke lays the smiley face ontop of her, she's curled up into such a small ball that the smiley face covers her completely.

"Ok Clover do you want cookie dough? I have some in the fridge."

"Yes" I get up and grab the cookie dough from the fridge, then sit back down and hand her the cookie dough. I also had her a spoon and she takes it. Clover opens the lid on the cookie dough and takes a small bite. I sigh and think about what we can do to cheer her up.

I GOT A PERFECT IDEA!

we can go out and go shopping, go to the salon, tattoo parlor, and where ever else she wants to go.

"OK Clover ready to get a makeover?"

**OK so comment if you think that Clover should cut her hair to her shoulder or leave it long! **


	26. Chapter 26: Getting over Grief

**hey people! So it's time to celebrate! Cuz me just got a Chromebook and if you don't know what that is, it's a laptop. **

**What does that mean you ask? I HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP AND I CAN UPDATE ALL THE TIME! YAY ceeeeeelaaabrate good time COME ON! :)**

**anyways here's another chapter in celebration of me getting a laptop and being able to update all the time :D**

I dragged Clover down to the pit with Zeke and Uriah trailing after us. First stop; Salon. We entered the Salon and a lady that looked to be in her thirties greeted us and Clover to go sit in a chair. Zeke, Uriah, and I all stood behind Clover as she gazed at herself in the mirror

I started to look at my own hair in the mirror.

Wow, my hair has gotten pretty long since initiation. When I first transfered to Dauntless my hair was about halfway to my elbow, now it was a little past my elbow and stopped just before my belly button. I started looking at my hair and decided I wanted some color in it. I sat down in a chair myself and Clover told the boys to wait in the waiting room.

I watched a lady come up behind me in the mirror smiling at me.

"So what would you like my to do with this lovely curly hair of yours?" She asks while running a hand through my curls.

"Well can you just take of about an inch to get ride of any split ends and then dip dye the bottom of my hair blue?" She nods her head then gets out some scissors. She went around cutting my split ends off then pulled out some dye. She braided my hair into two braids then theft a good portion of hair on each end of the braids. She then caked the ends of my hair in blue dye. She then wrapped them in foil and told me to stay here for an hour, and that I can have people come back and see me.

I saw Clover walk up behind me in the mirror.

OH! MY! GOSH! SHE CUT HER HAIR! it was just past her shoulders and had a few layers at the ends. Wow she looked really good. It made her look, older and more Dauntless.

"Oh my gosh you look so pretty! Its amazing it looks so good on you!" She smiled at me and mumbled a thanks.

"So what color is your hair going to be?" I smiled

"Royal Blue." I answered and for an hour we just continued to talk about random things.

The lady came back and told me to get up, I did so happily because my butt hurt from sitting. She took me over to a sink as Clover walked back to the waiting room. She unwrapped the foil and unbraided my hair and rined the ends of my hair until the water ran clean. She shapoo and conditioned the ends of my hair before blow drying them and then she was done.\

I walked back into the waiting room, Uriah sat up from laying down and smiling at me, while Clover sat talking to Zeke. Uriah gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before we all walked out into the pit.

"Ok Clover where do you want to go?" Zeke asked

"Can we go in there?" She pointed to a store that had all denim stuff, from jeans to skirts to shorts.

"LETS BOGGIE!" i yelled, Clover and I did our little boggie dance and ran into the store, Zeke and Uriah following us. I picked up a couple pairs of jeans, and a pair of jean shorts with studs on the back pocket. I bought them and went to find Clover.

"CAT!" Clover screams in my ear.

I yelp and whip around to find Clover, with a mischevious glint in those big brown eyes of her's.

We continued to run around in the pit finding clothes and other things that we wanted until it was becoming night time. I walked back into my apartment with Clover, Uriah, and Zeke all following me. I flopped down on my couch, then Uriah flopped down on top of me.

"DOG PILE!" Zeke screamed and Jumped on Uraih. I groaned as Zeke's weight was added to Uriah's which was already alot. I heard Clover giggle and felt more weight added to what was already on me.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA GAGAGAGAGAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I yelled "CAT IS CURENTLY DYING! GAAAAAAAAH" They all laughed and got off me and I joined in there laughing. I turned the T.V. on and found a show about fish and decided it was worth watching.

"Really Cat?" Uriah asks shoving me lightly and stealing the remote.

"I was watching that." I grumbled moodily

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!" Uriah retorts happily. I glared at him. I then ruffled his hair against his protests and went into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and chugged it down.

"Zeke and Uriah you are to leave my apartment so Clover and I can get some sleep!" I said in a weird announcer voice and shooed them out of my apartment. I turned to face Clover on my couch. "Would you like to sleep there or do you want to go to you apartment?"

"I'll just stay here." she said as I left the room and returned later with a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. I smile and hand them to her, she takes them and starts to change. I just head to bed falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I flop out of bed at the loud noise, landing with a thud on the floor. my first thought you ask?

_What the hell?_

I see Uriah Clover and Zeke all trying to sqeaze through the door at once and it's not working. I start laughing and walk up behind them.

"I would be mad but the sight of you three trying to fit through the door is just too funny." I fall to the floor laughing. Uriah and Zeke are squished shoulder to shoulder in the door frame stuck, while Clover is inbetween there heads trying to get over them, her stomach is on their shoulders and her legs are kicking like mad.

Zeke and Uriah start wobbling and soon they come crashing down, Zeke falls on top of Uriah who lets out a groan, Uriah's face is squished up against the door frame, and finnally Clover lands in a perfect sitting position on Zeke's back with a huge grin spread across her face.

...and what does this do? Makes me laugh harder to the point where I let out a snort.

Clover who joined in my laughing laughs even harder when she hears my snort, and that's how we spend the next ten minutes

laughing our asses off.


End file.
